Brettonio Drabbles
by Crazychicke
Summary: Drabbles originally posted to Tumblr, based on s5 of Chicago PD/Fire #1 The aftermath of what happened at Molly's - Gabi confronts Sylvie's feelings for her brother, Antonio. #2 Gabi regrets leaving Casey & Louie for a Girls' night, with Sylvie. #3 A Night of Firsts...
1. I Could Make Him Happy

_**A/N: So I am totally obsessed with #Brettonio and it's only from watching that one bar scene at Molly's, so since I can't get them out of my head, I decided to just let the ideas flow.. this is the result. Originally posted on Tumblr.**_

Gabriela Dawson threw her jacket onto her couch, appalled by what had occurred at Molly's, only a few hours ago.

She had supported Antonio through his divorce, after Laura left him but understood the difficulty of living with someone who constantly put themselves in danger. After all, she had faced the same difficulty with Casey, and although she had accomplished her dream to be a firefighter, it wasn't fair on Louie.

Maybe it was too soon?

Maybe it was because it was Sylvie: her friend, her roommate.

Maybe it was because after everything, she wanted them both happy?

Gabi took a deep breath, and rearranged her face when Sylvie stumbled inside the doorway, banging her clutch against the door, adamant she had 'no feelings whatsoever' for Antonio.

"You were flirting, right in front of me."

Sylvie shut the door.

"I was merely entertaining his very flattering response.." she answered, untangling herself from her clutch chain, and kicking off her heels. "I mean, he's usually quite broody, a man of few words at the best of times.."

Gabi went to get coffee, her head pounding from the two extra shots she'd guzzled down to forget the whole incident.

"He's divorced," Gabi muttered, like that was an excuse.

"So am I," Sylvie shrugged.

She sat on the bench stool, massaging her sore feet.

"Besides, what if I did like Antonio? Hypothetically speaking?"

Sylvie's pressing look made Gabi uncomfortable.

"He's my brother, I want him to be happy," she mumbled.

Gabi poured two coffees, watching the liquid spill around the inside of the cups.

Sylvie reached for her cup.

"I could make him happy…." she whispered, then fell silent.

Gabi hadn't seen Antonio act like a lovesick fool since he was seventeen.

Maybe, she realised, it wasn't a bad thing.

Sylvie hypnotised him and it wasn't fair to deny their happiness.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she added, understanding her hesitance.

Sylvie burnt her lip on the coffee, a regular occurrence.

"Son of a…I'm fine," Sylvie stressed, dabbing her tongue against her lip.

Gabi smiled, picturing her two favourite people in the world together.

It would take some getting used to.

"I'm a paramedic, and he's a Detective, we face dangers everyday, and I know you're just looking out for us, but you don't have to worry, I'll take good care of him," Sylvie promised, blowing on her coffee.

"I thought you said you didn't have any feelings for him?" Gabi prompted.

"I lied," Sylvie smirked into her coffee cup, chuckling at Gabi's expression.

 **A/N: Please review! :)**


	2. Zumba & Spirits

_**This drabble was inspired by Joe Cruz's Zumba class, and my Vodka obsession. Thanks all for the notes & comments on my other**_ _ **drabble,**_ _ **here's to more Brettonio in future! :) R &R x**_

Gabriela drowned herself in Sylvie's lemon-flavoured water, gasping for breath.

 _Why, oh why did she let Sylvie convince her to come to Zumba tonight?_

She could have said 'no' and spent the evening snuggled up to her Casey, with Louie asleep on her lap, but no, her fiancé was insistent, as was Sylvie – it was their girls' night out, and besides, Louie was happy bonding with Casey, or so they seemed, when Louie checkmated him at Chess.

Gabi winced, wondering how in the world Sylvie managed to make it look so easy.

 _She shouldn't have eaten that extra piece of Mouth's chocolate mousse cake at lunch._

Even Joe Cruz, whom Sylvie dated briefly, winked at Gabi, as if to counter in that a) she was trying, and b) his marketing tactic 'to bring a friend' meant more business.

He looked as animated as ever; a teddy-bear in a red headband.

"Just hang in there, we've only ten minutes left," Sylvie reassured her best friend.

"Ten minutes?! Are you kidding me?"

Gabi heard a familiar chuckle by the exit.

"Nice moves," Antonio grinned, receiving death glares from his sister.

Sylvie's eyes shone brightly with an invitation.

"Join us, Antonio?" she called, ignoring Gabi's stunned look.

The Detective smiled, wearing his usual jeans, V-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Looks like fun, but I'm working a case. Just wanted to swing by and say hi," he said.

Gabi raised her eyebrows, thrown by her brother and her best friend's flirtatious exchanges.

"What? He looks _fit_ ," Sylvie muttered, grabbing her water from Gabi.

Her friend eyed Antonio's Intelligence badge on his belt, and his gun holster, curiously.

"Shame, maybe next time?" she said, chewing her straw.

Antonio pulled his gaze from Sylvie's pink yoga pants, and plaits, then cracked his knuckles.

Gabi hadn't seen him this nervous since asking Krystal Morgan to share his sandwich in middle school.

"Yeah, next time," he nodded.

Sylvie gave Gabi her bottle, and went to finish the Zumba class, a little disheartened.

Gabi looked at her brother, hoping for an explanation, but he fidgeted, conflicted.

"You should come check out my Boxing Ring?" he blurted, making Sylvie look back.

"I'd like that," she smiled, smirking at Gabi.

Gabi didn't stay for the last ten minutes, she had more pressing matters to deal with, such as the Oliphant in the room that was her brother's feelings for her best friend.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"You, and _Sylvie_?" Gabi shot him an incredulous look. "Flirting!"

Antonio pressed his palm against Gabi's forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" he joked, avoiding the question.

Gabi pushed his hand away.

"I'm not sick, although the thought of you two dating does make my stomach squirm, but that's besides the point."

Antonio furrowed his brows, confused.

"Dating?" he repeated, lost.

Gabi rolled her eyes, and pushed Antonio further from the door, worried Sylvie might hear.

"Yes, you and Sylvie, _dating_!" she hissed.

"We're not dating," Antonio scoffed, unable to look his sister in the eye.

"You came to 'say hi'? You invited her to see your boxing ring?" Gabi pressed.

"I recall inviting you to my boxing ring…" Antonio chuckled.

"Are you sure it's your boxing ring you want to show Sylvie?" Gabi sighed.

Antonio ran a stressed hand through his oiled hair - his confident demeanour a distant friend.

"No. Yes!" Antonio stuttered. "Look, it's not like I planned any of this… it just happened. That day at Molly's, well, we worked together on a case, and Brett saved this guy's life. She was amazing, and it made me think, why shouldn't I get a second chance at love?"

"Love, really?" Gabi questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Antonio shrugged, staring at his feet.

"I don't know, but it could be, you know? I mean, look at Laura, I thought that was love. Nine years together, and then, she left. She left with our kids, and now we're divorced, with shared custody. There was a moment I thought I could fix it, but that dream's gone, and now, I'm all alone."

Gabi shook her head.

"You have me, and Matt, and Louie. You're not alone, Antonio," she said.

"It's not the same. I want what you and Matt have, I want somebody to come home to."

"And you think that person is Sylvie?" Gabi asked, folding her arms.

"I don't know, I just know I like her," he shrugged, looking hopeless.

Gabi massaged her temples, itwas like middle school all over again.

"Well, she likes you too," Gabi pushed Antonio toward the door.

"She does?" Antonio's face paled, and he stopped walking.

"She thinks you're fit," Gabi smiled, building up his confidence.

She tried to shove her reluctant brother through the door.

"I wasn't lying, I really do have a case," he stuttered, pushing against the door.

Gabi gritted her teeth.

"Antonio, go ask Sylvie out before I murder you myself!" she snapped.

Sylvie walked through the door, towel on her shoulder, surprised to see them.

"Oh, still here?"

 _Had she overheard everything?_

"Unfortunately," Gabi muttered, and tookher bag from Sylvie, looking for the Ambulance's keys.

 _Casey would've found the whole thing funny,_ she thought.

"I can't believe you chickened out," she hissed to Antonio when they reached the car park.

"Says the girl who made Bambi eyes at her lieutenant for months before she asked him out."

Gabi punched Antonio in the arm when Sylvie wasn't looking.

"So, what sort of case are you working on?" Sylvie asked him, curious.

"A murder investigation," he answered, to the point.

Sylvie climbed into the passenger side of the Ambulance and waited for Gabi.

"I'll see you," Antonio said, patting the driver's side door.

"Be safe," Gabi sighed, turning on the car engine.

* * *

"He's not into me, is he?" Sylvie said, pouring vodka into two shot glasses.

"What?" Gabi asked, kicking off her sneakers, and collapsing snugly into Sylvie's couch.

Sylvie sighed, tasting the vodka and licking her lips.

"Antonio, I'm such an idiot! I thought, I thought we had _something,_ but I guess not."

Gabi picked up her drink.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

Sylvie raised her head, looking lost.

"He didn't ask me out," she sighed.

"He asked you to his boxing ring?" Gabi pressed. "Doesn't that count?"

"I was thinking more, dinner and a movie? I don't even like boxing. A bunch of men-

"-or women-" Gabi suggested, raising her glass.

"-beating the crap out of each other, what's sexy about that?" Sylvie muttered.

Gabi drank her shot, regretting the thought that popped into her mind.

"You haven't seen Antonio box," she said, catching Sylvie's eye.

Gabi sighed, tucking her legs beneath her.

"He's new to all of this. He just got out of a messy divorce, but he's trying, and he likes you."

Sylvie raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes, give him time," Gabi suggested.

Sylvie poured another shot and snuggled back into the couch.

"Fine, but you're sure?" she asked.

Gabi clinked her shot glass against Sylvie's.

"Yes! He couldn't take his eyes off you tonight, and he thinks you're amazing!"

Sylvie blushed, and smiled into her glass.

* * *

The buzzer to Sylvie's apartment sounded like a foghorn, and Gabi raised her head from beneath the cushions on the couch ready to murder the culprit.

"Sylvie!" she hissed. "Door!"

Their girls' night had taken a turn for the worse when Sylvie decided to finish off the bottle of vodka and the baileys she'd found beneath the kitchen sink.

For some unknown reason, Gabi joined her, and all sane thoughts of returning home to Casey and Louie before 2am were forgotten.

"SYLVIE!" Gabi yelled upon the third loud jolt.

A jumbled pile of clothes began to move toward the door, groaning.

"Who is it?" Gabi mumbled, her eye-lids heavy from sleep deprivation.

Sylvie squinted through the peep-hole, and swung open the door.

Something heavy crashed to the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Gabi demanded, wide awake.

Antonio groaned, clutching his ribs, his face bloodied and covered in black-blue bruises.

"I told you, I was working a case," he grunted, wiping blood from his broken nose.

Gabi ignored her pounding headache and queasy stomach-ache, helping him to the couch.

"Where? Prison?" Gabi demanded, grabbing some ice from the kitchen.

A concerned Sylvie brushed her shaking hand over Antonio's cheek.

"You look like hell," she whispered, taking in his injuries.

He chuckled.

"You should see the other guy," he joked, wincing when he tried to sit up.

Gabi wrapped the ice in a tea-towel and gave it to him.

"Why didn't you call 911?" she demanded.

"No point, my two best paramedics are here," he shrugged, icing his nose.

Sylvie smiled at Gabi and caressed her brother's fringe.

Gabi noticed the way they were looking at each other, like lovesick teenagers.

"You've a broken nose, fractured ribs and what could be a serious case of internal bleeding," Gabi noted, looking him over. She found a new bottle of vodka and broke the seal.

"Can you take care of it?" Antonio asked, holding Gabi's gaze.

"That all depends on my hangover," she sighed.

Sylvie caught Gabi's reluctant gaze, and she took the bottle from Gabi's hand.

"I'll pour, you snap," she said, determined.

* * *

Sylvie threw Antonio's clothes into the washing machine and scrubbed the blood from her hands.

How much of it was Antonio's or his opponent's?

What kind of case was he working on?

Was that marshmallow in her hair?

A million questions bombarded her brain, the million dollar one, why had he turned up at her door?

Sylvie returned to a snoozing Antonio, his phone resting against his stomach.

She heard Gabi on the phone to Matt, and then various 'I love yous' and thought about notifying the Chief, or even confiding in Gabi, as she dropped tea bags into cups while the kettle boiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Antonio leaned against the bench, smiling at her.

Sylvie's eyes travelled down his muscular torso stained with blood.

"I know, took you long enough," she said pouring the kettle.

Antonio laughed, and glanced at Gabi in the next room, he stepped forward and winced.

"You should really take it easy," Sylvie said, steadying him.

Antonio shook his head, determined to say what was on his mind.

"You know, a few months ago, everything in my body hurt, it hurt so bad I couldn't breathe. But then I met you, and you gave me hope, and today, you made me forget that pain."

He grinned, caressing her neck beneath her messy blond hair.

Sylvie blinked, flattered – she had her answer about Antonio's true feelings.

"Thank you, Sylvie," he murmured, glancing at her lips.

She didn't have time to respond, gasping against Antonio's fiery kisses.

Butterflies danced through her bloodstream, igniting the spark of true love.

"You're welcome," she whispered against his ear.

 **A/N: Well, this became less cracky, and more angsty, and I didn't even fit the scene I initially wanted in, so expect a 3** **rd** **drabble! R &R please x**


	3. A Night of Firsts 1

**Disclaimer: not mine, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Third drabble includes a night of firsts...set after the s3 finale. R&R x**

 **A Night of Firsts**

Sylvie fingered the chart on Antonio's fridge, reading the names of their Chicago family rostered on to babysit Voight's grandson, Daniel, who'd lost his father in the most brutal of murders some weeks ago.

Erin Lindsey wrote the roster and had emptied a bottle of whiskey when Jay heard her endless sobs, asking for God's forgiveness. He guessed Voight had dealt with Justin's murderer, judging by his girlfriend's expression when she stumbled into his arms.

Who could blame him?

Justin, at his wife's request, was taken off life support – it would be, as Dr Charles explained to them at the hospital, 'the best thing' after the bullet destroyed any chance of rehabilitation.

Voight went underground; a shadow of his former self, and without Justin or Hank to support her, Olive struggled to raise her son on a Walmart salary. Erin's idea was to give her time to get back on her feet, and hope Voight returned someday.

Sylvie tapped the date with her fingernail – Tuesday, December 3rd.

She finished baby-proofing the apartment for Daniel's arrival while helping Diego and Eva with their homework and made coq au vin, and apple crumble, missing Antonio when they sat down to dinner.

She listened to the teenagers bicker over the best villain in _Gotham_ , and challenged Diego to a Wii Tennis match after they'd washed and dried the dishes.

She gave Eva advice on dating, mentally reminding herself to talk with Antonio about it, and listened when Eva read their horoscopes from _Cosmopolitan_ magazine.

When Diego complained about the dripping tap in the kitchen, she decided to act.

"That's enough from you," she frowned at the tap.

* * *

Antonio said 'they were in two different places': a relationship between them would never work, but he did think 'she was great'.

His lame excuse hurt, and Gabriela snorted into her beer when Sylvie retold the incident at Molly's.

' _Despite what he said, I know my brother, he's head over heels for you. Trust me.'_

Sylvie wasn't about to let her relationship with Antonio slip away, it was too important to her.

Gabi gave her a lift to Molly's, in a borrowed black dress she promised would get his attention – she only had one request, that Sylvie didn't give up on her brother.

"Hey," Sylvie swooped beside Antonio, hunched over his beer.

"Hey, listen…" he wiped the froth from his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Sylvie smiled wryly.

"I already listened, now I get to talk," she said.

"I've had my heart stomped on too, and I don't have any kids but I'm pretty good with them, and my job beats me down on a regular basis, but like you I love it," she screwed up her nose, "and I lied about liking microwave pizza, nobody likes microwave pizza…" she sighed.

Antonio nodded, a grin unravelling on his lips.

Sylvie licked her rouge coloured lips, letting her next words roll off her tongue.

"Now with that out of the way, do you want to ask me out, or should I ask you?" she said.

Antonio chewed the inside of his lip, taking in her seductive smile, and the strands of hair complimenting her face, in a way he'd never noticed before.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, relieved when she beamed, and curled her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, you may," she said.

Antonio caught Hermann's eye, and ordered two beers.

* * *

Sylvie opened the cupboard beneath the sink and stared at the pipes without any idea where to start and 12 hours before Antonio's case was expected to close.

 _She had seen Gabriela do this a million times…_

A clanging noise interrupted Diego and Eva's gaming experience and the siblings lowered their controllers. Diego saw Sylvie's head obscured by pipes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eva said, offering no explanation to her brother.

Sylvie put down her spanner.

"I'm trying to fix this stupid tap," she explained. "I don't suppose you know how to replace the washer?" she asked.

Eva shook her head and put the kettle on.

Sylvie continued, "I should have called Gabi to help but I didn't want to interrupt her date night…."

Diego searched his phone for instructions on YouTube.

"Step 1 says, turn off the water?" he suggested, indicating to the sink.

Sylvie found a little tap at the back of the cupboard.

"Step 2, remove the locking screw?"

"The screw is stuck tight," she frowned, showing Diego.

His eyebrows furrowed until he had a turn, and moved on to Step 3.

"Step 3, remove the tap and bonnet," he said.

Sylvie had fun unwinding this section, and left the pieces on the sink.

"Step 4, remove the spindle, and take off the old washer, installing the new one."

"I'm lost," Sylvie said to Diego. "I don't even know what part is the washer?"

Diego took over, whilst Sylvie dusted off her hands and joined Eva for a hot chocolate.

"I didn't expect to even get this far," she said, fixing her hair.

Diego sorted through a faded ice-cream box and held up the new washers.

"Dad bought them months ago, before he ran the Intelligence unit…" his voice faded.

Eva kept her retorts to herself, adding a handful of marshmallows.

"Well, it'll be one less thing your father needs to worry about," she reassured him.

Diego kept a running commentary when he assembled the washer, and pieced the tap together.

"Come and drink your hot chocolate," Sylvie said when it looked like he'd finished. "Thank you, that tap has been doing my head in all week," she said, steering him to his chair.

They spent the next two hours playing the rest of _Mario Kart_ , while Eva and Sylvie crashed and burned, and Diego's rode circles around their characters, gloating.

The siblings went to bed on their own accord, Eva reading _Wuthering Heights_ , and Diego, _Batman,_ before Sylvie turned out the lights.

1AM; her phone buzzed and she woke from her stupor, moving the _Home Improvement_ magazines from her chest.

It was Antonio.

 _Be home in fifteen, miss you x_

Even on text, he was a sweetheart, she smiled.

Sylvie glanced at the apartment, doing a quick run around to tidy up before Antonio got home.

She picked up her cold hot chocolate and went to re-boil the kettle, intending to make a new batch.

The keys in the lock startled her, but she relaxed when Antonio swaggered inside in one piece.

"Hi babe," he dropped his duffel on the floor and noticed the empty mugs on the coffee table.

"I could do with one of those," he said, crossing the room to kiss her forehead.

Sylvie closed her eyes, breathing in his cologne, which she had missed all day.

"Here," she said, passing him her drink.

He took a sip, and spat his mouthful back into the mug.

"It's cold," he noted, wiping his mouth on his sleeve with a disturbed expression.

Amused, Sylvie patted his shoulder.

"It is, I'm making myself another, would you like one?" she said. "The kids are asleep," she entered the kitchen and remembered the roster, and everything she needed to discuss with him.

"Yes please," Antonio took off his jacket, folding it and left it on the back of the nearest chair.

"How was your day?"

Antonio followed her to the kitchen, leaning against the door.

Sylvie dropped marshmallows into the mugs, with the chocolate sachets, then poured over the boiling water.

"We've arrested four, holding them 'til morning. One resisted arrest, and my ribs paid the price."

Antonio rested his chin against Sylvie's shoulder, hugging her from behind, and kissed her cheek.

"You should take it easy then," she teased.

Antonio chewed the inside of his cheek and grinned.

"I plan to," he kissed her, savouring the imprint of chocolate residing on her lips.

Sylvie snaked her arm around his neck and leaned into him, returning the kiss.

"It's December 3rd tomorrow..." she pulled back, stirring in the chocolate.

Antonio's hands remained on her waist.

"Gabi said Jay and Erin will drop Daniel off at 9am. Eva's cooking to celebrate; Diego helped me fix the kitchen tap; and Gabi bought us a change table off _Ebay_ , which we'll have to disinfect but apart from that, I think we're ready for this, are you?"

Sylvie turned to face Antonio.

"In case it's not obvious, twelve hours is a long time, and I missed you," she mumbled.

Antonio took her head into his hands, reassuring her.

"In case it's not obvious, it means the world that you've been here for us these past few weeks. I love you, and I am excited to start this new adventure with you," he said.

Sylvie smiled, holding his lapels, and kissed him gently.

"Good answer," she whispered, noting the dark rings beneath his eyes.

"There's leftover _Coq au Vin_ if you want it," she offered.

Antonio nodded, and Sylvie lifted off the alfoil, zapping the bowl in the microwave.

"We could take Daniel to the boxing ring, Gabriela and I used to love it there as kids."

Sylvie nodded, taking the hot chocolates to the table, and sat down beside him.

"I need a glass of water," Antonio left his chair.

He turned on the tap but nothing happened.

Confused, he poked below the sink and then got sprayed with water.

Sylvie snorted into her hot chocolate.

"ARGH!"

Sylvie's infectious laugh woke up Diego and Eva, who caught each other's eyes and smirked into their pillows.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Diego," Antonio grumbled.

He pushed his dripping fringe out of his face, and shook water from his arms.

Sylvie stifled a laugh, and shook her head.

"No, you're not, he's your son, and he's a genius," she said.

Antonio squeezed water from his sopping shirt and Sylvie wiped him down with a tea-towel.

"I'm soaked," he complained, lifting his shirt from his chest.

Sylvie wasn't complaining, in fact, she liked it better this way.

Wet Antonio was her aesthetic.

He threw his shirt into the sink, and frowned.

"And here I was thinking the night couldn't get any worse," he muttered.

Sylvie bit her lip, taking in his muscular chest, and knowing his kids were only a floor away, with their door ajar so she could still hear them breathing.

"Let me fix that," she grabbed his dog-tag and planted a kiss on his surprised lips.

He hesitated, and she gave him a look, determined to reassure him, it was okay.

His hands found the ends of her shirt, and she gripped his face, tasting the water against his skin.

Her hair tickled her bare shoulders, and heat and passion flowed through her veins, spurring her to take charge of the situation.

She grinned when she loosened his belt, a devilish mischief in her eyes.

"You sure?" he murmured, as they stumbled against the bench.

Sylvie appreciated the way his hands cupped her face, and she felt entirely safe in his arms.

"Yes," she smiled.

* * *

Sylvie woke at 7am, cuddled up to Antonio, with most of the blankets on her side. She chose to ignore the fact that Diego and Eva may have been scarred for life, and that she was an awful person, until she heard them giggling in the hallway and turned her flushed face into Antonio's armpit.

She had slept rather well considering, and judging by Antonio's snores, so had he.

A sharp pain, fuelled by anxiety hit her stomach when she realized Daniel would be arriving in two hours. She considered taking the first shower, but Antonio's arm made the most comfortable pillow ever. _Gabi was going to lose her shit._

Sylvie beamed at the thought.

Saving herself the humiliation of dashing to the bathroom with all her wobbly bits, Sylvie tried taking a sheet with her, but it proved more difficult than it looked in movies.

With her lingerie scattered out of arms' length and Antonio dead to the world, she rethought the dash – then noticed Antonio's t-shirts in his wardrobe.

She wriggled free, but as soon as her toes touched the icy floorboards, she squeaked.

"There's a bathrobe in my wardrobe," he offered, still with his eyes closed.

Sylvie rested her chin in her palm, _of course!_

He turned to her.

"Last night was," he raised his fist, waiting for her to comply.

She rolled her eyes, but raised her fist anyhow and tapped it against Antonio's.

"Explosive," he blew up his fist, with dramatic sound effects and a dorky grin as if he were fifteen.

Sylvie sighed.

* * *

"I'll be sure not to mention that part to Gabi," she said, as Antonio chuckled.

Sylvie was in the shower washing her hair when the doorbell rang.

"What up?"

It was family, she guessed, but it couldn't be Daniel already, could it?

"Where's Sylvie?" Erin walked inside, greeting Eva and Diego.

"Shower," Antonio said. "Hey little guy, she's dying to see you," he said.

Sylvie washed the shampoo from her hair, eavesdropping, then turned off the water.

There was a pause, and Erin's voice in the hall.

"You didn't….?" she let her sentence fade.

Sylvie's stomach lurched in nervousness.

"We didn't think you'd be here until 9?" he changed the subject.

She brushed her towel down her legs and pulled on her underwear, knowing there was little she could hide from Erin, but her excitement to see Daniel, prevailed over what Erin and Jay would think.

Eva and Diego were packing their lunch for school when Sylvie entered the kitchen, greeting Erin and Jay with a kiss, and taking her tea from Antonio's hand. Daniel reached out to her from Erin's arms, and she smiled, feeling her maternal instincts skyrocket. Having kids one day had always been at the back of her mind, especially since reuniting a baby with her father several months ago.

She just wanted to help, and so she had asked Chief Boden for some time off.

"Jay woke him up when he sneezed," Erin said, punching her fiancé in the arm. "He's had a bottle, and all his stuff is in this bag, but you'll be fine. He's got his dummy in the side pocket, and a toy here, and he loves cuddles, and cars, just like his dad," Erin bit her lip, tears welled up in her eyes.

Jay put an arm around her.

"So, thanks, Burgess and Atwater will be here to pick him up on Thursday, any questions ring Olive, or us," Jay looked at Sylvie. "You're more than equipped, and try not to sneeze," he grinned.

Sylvie smiled into Daniel's inquisitive eyes, and kissed his fist around her finger.

"We're going to have the best time," she sang, dancing around the kitchen with Daniel on her hip.

Antonio chewed the inside of his cheek, and looked at Sylvie over the rim of his tea cup, while Erin and Jay, both smirked, knowing Antonio was smitten.

 **A/N: 2547 words. HELP ME THIS SHIP HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE, YET I HAVE NO REGRETS & of course there's a 4th drabble, for more domestic!af moments, and possible smut, because I can't wait for 5x06/7/8 – I NEED IT NOW! #VerucaSalt**


	4. A Night of Firsts 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been sick recently and today had to rush to the vets because my dog ate some playdoh. I'm still waiting to hear if she'll be okay. Keep us in your thoughts. R&R x**

 **A Night of Firsts**

 **Part II**

"But Dad, can't we stay home today?" Eva complained, looking at Sylvie nursing Daniel.

Antonio shuffled his children to the door after Jay and Erin had left.

"Yeah, Dad, can't we help Sylvie?" Diego whined, when Antonio passed Diego his school bag.

Sylvie jiggled Daniel in her lap, noting his blue, curious eyes. She held him tight, rested her chin against his hair, and whispered promises to make his stay warm, and unforgettable.

Antonio pulled on his beanie, and leather jacket.

"Yeah, _Antonio_. You could always take a day off?" she teased, with a hopeful smile.

He picked up his duffel, catching her tone.

"I wish it was that easy, but, Intelligence needs me. I'll try to make it for dinner, don't want to miss Eva's cooking," he said, messing up her braids, Sylvie had done during breakfast.

Eva and Diego waved goodbye over their shoulders, each with wistful expressions.

"I'll have all the ingredients ready for when you get home," Sylvie called to Eva.

"What are you cooking?" Antonio pressed, collecting his car keys.

"I'm making Mum's macaroni and cheese," Eva admitted. "Sylvie's fine with it."

Sylvie smiled, shrugging at Antonio.

"I'm happy with anything, apart from microwavable pizza," she said.

Antonio hung his head, shaking it, and sighed.

"You're never gonna let me forget it, are you?"

Sylvie smirked, amused by her own sass.

"No offence Dad, but we need a home cooked meal more than once a week," Diego said.

Sylvie and Eva stifled their giggles with their hands whilst Antonio frowned.

"Great, well, you can all take turns to cook. That way, we only get microwavable pizza on Fridays, and everybody can help wash and dry," Antonio held Sylvie's amused expression. "Deal?"

"You best be going, or you'll all be late," she reminded them.

* * *

Daniel fussed on her hip, patting her shoulder with a persistent hand as she put away the dishes.

"What is it? Are you hungry? It is almost lunch time," she concluded.

Daniel pushed against her, squirming and making it extra difficult to hold him.

"What about your toy?" she suggested, picking up the toy bear and shaking it in front of him.

Daniel pushed it away, and it fell to the floor.

"Okay, let's try your dummy," she said, rummaging in the side pocket of his bag.

Sylvie frowned, deafened by Daniel's ear-piecing screams.

Her hair fell over her flushed face, and she felt a sudden dizziness slam into her, grabbing the chair to keep herself steady.

"It's okay," she whispered, taking a few deep breaths.

She gave Daniel the dummy and he became a nonchalant koala, attached to her side.

"We both just need to take it easy," she added.

Sylvie couldn't help but wonder when Hank would return, and whether Boden could offer Olive a job with a better salary.

Her throat tightened, and she gasped for breath.

Hot tears burned her cheeks when she remembered Justin, and how Daniel needed a father-figure in his life.

She brushed her fingers against Daniel's cheeks.

"Antonio wants to show you the boxing gym later, not that you'll be boxing, but it's important to him, and so, I support him. I don't understand the appeal, but it means Antonio without a shirt, so-" Sylvie made a face, she was rambling to a one year old.

"Let's find you something to eat," she said, her stomach feeling queasy.

She pulled out a sachet of roast beef and pumpkin, and grabbed a teaspoon from the cutlery draw.

Eva wanted to cook mac and cheese, Laura's recipe.

She lifted Daniel up and into a highchair Antonio had pulled from the attic.

Laura, Eva and Diego's mother and café entrepreneur, who terrified and inspired her and had 14 years' history with Antonio.

They'd never met.

Antonio had the uncanny ability to keep his life with his ex-wife a secret entity they never discussed, not that Sylvie hadn't tried.

She squeezed a bit of the puree onto the spoon, making sure not to make a mess.

Her fears landed on Antonio, and she thought of Eva and Diego, and of Laura, and the custody battle he never talked about.

Gabi said her brother dealt with loss in his own way, but they were always there for each other.

Sylvie needed him to know she had his back, even if he was divorced, with two kids and only knew how to cook microwavable pizza.

Daniel ate the whole sachet, leaving Sylvie to prepare a bottle.

"So, you were hungry, _and tired_?"

She heated the formula in the sink of boiling water, testing its tepidness every few seconds, then nursed him in her lap, and listened to him guzzling his milk.

The warmth of his body against her chest made her smile, and she noted his dreary expression, and wondered if Antonio and Laura had taken turns to feed Eva and Diego.

"You're falling asleep, there," she said, amused.

Sylvie remembered the feel of the baby she had rescued during that domestic violence call.

The mother's agonised cries haunted her: threats cutting deep into her subconscious.

She did not want to come between Laura and her children, but she did want to be part of their lives.

Sylvie lay a dreary Daniel onto the change table, and made sure she had prepared the wipes in advance. She undid the nappy tags, pulling away when she smelt the contents of his nappy.

"Ok, I can do this!" she said, wiping his bottom with a grimace.

Surprisingly, Daniel had more energy than she had expected for a tired baby.

He twisted on the change table, kicked his pants off, and wriggled out of her grip.

"Ok, I can't do this!" she said, struggling to keep Daniel lying flat.

He kicked off his pants, and Sylvie just managed to scoop up the dirty nappy before it fell off the change table and smeared into the carpet. She binned it, wiped Daniel's bottom, binned the wipes and applied some nappy cream, before putting on a new nappy.

"Well, that's my exercise for the day," she muttered, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

* * *

After Daniel's nap, Sylvie read the recipe ingredients again to make sure she'd written everything on the shopping list, then stuffed the list into her bag, and slipped on her ballet flats.

Daniel pushed the chair across the kitchen, despite the number of times she'd requested he didn't.

"Alright, you're coming with me," she muttered, lifting Daniel onto her hip.

She locked the apartment door, and walked over to the bus stop with Daniel, yawning.

Antonio's place didn't have much car-parking, and he always worried about the neighbours.

Sylvie used to live in a dump, well, the house was beautiful, a historical artefact, in the middle of a dump, in fact, she had reminded Antonio, a homeless man used her front door as a urinal – she was at home, practically.

She tucked her bus ticket into her pocket, and sat down near the front of the bus. Daniel climbed from her lap to look out the window, babbling excitedly and making everyone in the vicinity smile.

"He's very inquisitive," she explained to a group of ladies.

A boy with his headphones shifted beside her, and she pulled Daniel onto her lap, wondering how in the hell she was going to carry the groceries, with a wriggling toddler.

Maybe Gabi was free?

She smiled when the ladies waved them off through the bus window.

Sylvie called Gabi before entering the shops.

 _Voicemail,_ she sighed.

She would just have to figure it out.

Daniel had an opinion on everything, amusing the other shoppers nearby.

Sylvie passed the chocolate aisle, ignoring her cravings for _Flakes_ and _Snickers,_ and readjusted the toddler, losing her grip on the shopping basket in her right hand – maybe a trolley would have been more suitable, she thought, but she only needed a few items for Eva's macaroni.

Sylvie stood in aisle 3, reading the packet instructions to the pasta.

"Excuse me," a voice alerted her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sylvie threw the pasta into her basket, and stepped back.

She took in the tall woman's long dark hair, and subdued demeanour, and recognised her from the black and white wedding photographs that remained on the table in the hallway.

"Laura?" Sylvie blurted, not even knowing if Antonio had mentioned her to his ex-wife, or not.

Daniel complained loudly, frustrated to not be able to crawl the aisles.

"We haven't officially met, but I'm Sylvie," she aimed to make a good impression. "I work at Chicago Fire Department, well, actually I'm a paramedic – I used to work with Gabi – Dawson? That's how I met Antonio," she paused, her heart thumping erratically in her chest.

Laura's confused expression lessened and she held out her hand.

"Sylvie Brett! I remember, you're dating my ex-husband?"

Sylvie nodded, feeling awkward, and returned Laura's handshake.

"Yes, actually. Well, Eva's cooking your macaroni and cheese tonight, and I couldn't help but notice-" Sylvie indicated to the ingredients in Laura's basket. "Antonio's going to do his best to make it, and I thought, since it's Daniel's first night - the children would love it - do you want to come for dinner?"

Laura seemed surprised by her invitation.

"Antonio and I haven't been the same since our divorce…" she said, hesitant.

"Just think about it, please? I know it's wishful thinking, and who knows, we might even be friends, or not, and yes it's awkward, but I want to be civil, for Eva and Diego, and for Antonio," she said.

Laura nodded, and looked across at Daniel, whose cries distanced the other shoppers.

"Give him something to hold, it always worked with Diego, not so much with Eva, who once opened a packet of biscuits and ate them all before I could get them to check out."

Sylvie laughed, and checked the shopping list.

"You don't need that," Laura instructed, discarding the shopping list.

Sylvie caught the bus home with Daniel clutching the box of macaroni, half the corner chewed off. Laura would arrive at 6 pm, after the children finished their homework, and before Antonio came home from work. She wasn't sure how Antonio would react, which was both unnerving and exciting.

"Well, it's worth a try," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"You what?" Gabi shouted on the phone while Sylvie sipped her tea.

Daniel explored the lounge room, standing against the couch and occasionally walking.

"I invited her to dinner," Sylvie repeated, this time hearing the absurdity of the statement.

"Antonio is going to lose his-"

Sylvie interrupted before Gabi could curse.

"-well he better not. He, just like the rest of us, will be on our best behaviours. Okay, it sounds crazy, organising dinner with Laura, but, it's _her_ macaroni and cheese, and I wanted to do something nice for Eva and Diego. Besides, I hadn't properly met her, and if I waited around for Antonio to introduce us, well, I'll be dead before then," she added.

Gabi sighed. "Well, what you're doing _is_ crazy, but it's you, and my brother likes you, so whatever happens, just remind him of that, and good luck."

Sylvie bit her lip, thinking of what to wear, and doubting herself.

"You still have my little black dress, don't you?" Gabi pressed.

Something tweaked in the back of Sylvie's mind, and she put down her tea.

* * *

Eva danced around the kitchen with Daniel singing Christmas songs, while Diego tried to do his maths homework, and complained she was too distracting.

Sylvie flattened Gabi's dress, and stared at the oven clock, listing all the reasons why inviting Laura to dinner was a good idea.

"So, I have a surprise for you both," she began, taking Daniel from Eva.

"What?" Diego asked, trying to discover where the surprise might be hiding.

"It's not a 'what' it's a 'who'," Sylvie said, wincing when Daniel grabbed her dangly earrings.

Eva and Diego exchanged curious expressions and then proceeded to yell out names of their favourite celebrities, from Adele, to every player in the Chicago Cubs Baseball Team.

"No, someone you know, a little closer to home," Sylvie hinted.

Eva followed Sylvie's line of sight, and ran to the front door.

"Mum!"

Laura hugged her children tight, and kissed their heads.

Satisfied by their excitement, and overall pleasure at having their mother come to dinner, Sylvie knew she did a good thing, now they only had Antonio to convince, but at least then, there would be wine, and a deliciously cooked meal to coax him.

"How?" Diego asked, staring back and forth at his mum and Sylvie.

Laura pulled out an apron, putting it over Eva's head.

"We met grocery shopping, and Sylvie invited me to dinner."

Sylvie smiled, happy to be of service, and ruffled Diego's hair.

"Well, now we can all learn how to make Macaroni and Cheese?" Sylvie smiled.

* * *

Sylvie was in the middle of an intense card game of 'Spit' when she heard the door open.

Her heart skipped a beat out of nerves.

Eva, Laura and Diego froze, they too were nervous.

"Hey, I left Halstead in charge so I could be here, I even managed to pick up dessert," he called out.

Sylvie picked up Daniel, comforted by his gentle breaths against her chest.

"That's great," Sylvie began, noticing the way Laura tensed up, returning to the sink to finish the dishes, with Eva putting on the oven timer, worried.

"I have a surprise for you too," she said.

Antonio entered with a massive bunch of flowers in one hand and plastic bag on his arm.

"Lemon meringue tarts," he finished, kissing Sylvie's cheek.

She smiled, grateful, and glanced at the kitchen where Diego and Eva stood with their mum.

Antonio's grin vanished.

"Laura?"

"Hi Antonio,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I invited her."

Sylvie braced herself for their first disagreement, or second, since their relationship had been a disagreement, before she had talked sense into him. But, this was different, now she risked their relationship; their happiness; their stability, in inviting his ex-wife into his home.

"I thought I just heard you say, you invited my ex-wife to dinner?"

"You did," Laura said, turning to Antonio, "And I accepted."

"You invited my ex-wife to dinner, without consulting me?"

Laura sighed, shaking her head, but Sylvie frowned, thinking through her next sentence.

"Yes, Antonio. Because if I had consulted you, your answer would've been 'no'. I wanted to meet Laura, I wanted to do something nice for Eva and Diego, and for you, believe it or not. Macaroni and cheese should be enjoyed by the family, and frankly, I didn't want Eva's cooking to go to waste."

Antonio threw his jacket onto the back of the chair, raising his eyebrows.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Laura interrupted before Sylvie could elaborate.

"It gets lonely, Antonio, waiting around for you, not knowing when, or if, you'll make it home."

Antonio gritted his teeth.

"I didn't realise you and my ex-wife were on such _friendly_ terms," he snapped.

Sylvie pursed her lips, annoyed with Antonio's interrogation, and his judgement on a night that had been enjoyable until his arrival.

"Are you _shitting_ me right now?" she heard Gabi in her head.

Antonio even took a step back, surprised by her uncouth language.

"Daniel is here for two days. I wanted to show him what it's like to have someone like you, Antonio, someone I respected, who is caring, fair and who is a great father to his two children; someone who despite his divorce respects his wife, even if he never speaks about her. I wanted to get to know Laura, because she will always be their mother, and I _encourage_ that, but I need you to respect me, because this dinner means the world to Eva, and I want it to be special."

Antonio stared at her, a vein twitching in his temple.

"Don't be the one to ruin this for them," she added.

* * *

"We had an agreement, we will always be there for each other when it comes to our children," Antonio reiterated. "Through sickness and in health, until death do us part," he pulled at a rather stringy piece of cheese, inspecting a chunk of bacon, whilst Laura looked irritated.

"You chose your job over me, right after you got shot, you could have walked away…. _we_ could have walked away, but you had to be the hero, Antonio. You wanted this life, despite everything it took from us. I needed to move on. I owed it to myself, and I owed my children a better chance at life."

Sylvie gulped down her water, swallowing the whole glass and glanced at Eva and Diego, who kept their heads down, miserable in looks, and not even eating their dinner. She regretted telling Antonio about Eva's dinner, and wondered what it would have been like if Antonio hadn't have made it.

Daniel lifted his foot above his high chair, pulling off his sock, and chatting away, without a care in the world. His smile and demeanour amused her, despite the drama of the night. Sylvie put down her glass, and noticed a bracelet, a rather expensive looking one, Pandora-esque with charms, attached to her wrist…

"That's a nice bracelet," she changed the subject.

"Thanks," Laura smiled, and pulled her sleeve down to hide the bracelet.

"Looks like it cost a fortune," Antonio quipped.

"I wouldn't know, it was a gift," she snapped.

Eva and Diego exchanged a glance, digging their forks into their dinner, which they'd not eaten.

The rest of the night went slow, with Antonio showing a whole other side Sylvie didn't like. His moping, general unpleasantness, and disapproval of the guy she was obviously dating, not only, she could see, made the night even worse, and bothered Eva and Diego, but also made Sylvie's every effort to reunite the family, harder than ever.

"This dinner was wonderful, Eva, and it was a pleasure to teach you the recipe, and to meet you, Sylvie, but I truly believe, I have overstayed my welcome, and I have an early shift at the café tomorrow," she pushed back her chair, gave Antonio a disappointed look and picked up her bag.

"I wish you and Antonio the best, and I hope Daniel enjoys his stay," she said.

Sylvie gave Antonio a stern look, when Eva and Diego walked their mother to the door.

"You really couldn't be civil?"

"You really couldn't text me?"

Sylvie narrowed her eyes, taking the dish from the table, and wrapped it with cling wrap.

The whole night felt like a disaster, so much for her lucky black dress.

"I'm going to check on the kids, I'll leave you to wash and dry," she snapped.

"You forgot to serve the lemon meringues," he said.

"I'm not hungry," she snapped.

After talking with Eva and Diego, Sylvie found Antonio playing with Daniel, the dishes unwashed.

Anger reverberated through her, and she pushed back her maternal instincts, turned on a little by Antonio's enthusiasm.

Daniel laughed, hiding behind the chairs, and using the table legs to balance.

Sylvie flattened her dress, feeling her lace lingerie through the thin material, and missing his compliments.

There was something else she wanted to discuss with her boyfriend, but now, after the way he'd acted, she wasn't sure if she wanted to confide in him.

She had thought he would be a great father figure, but now she wasn't so sure.

"I'm going to bed, I'll let you put Daniel down. He'll need a feed before he sleeps."

Antonio gave her a funny look, tentative, and curious.

"You're wearing that dress," he noticed.

"This, the one I've been wearing all night?"

Antonio chewed the inside of his cheek.

"You surprised me, that's all."

"You know, I used to think you were endearing when you behaved like a lovesick teenager, but the Antonio I saw tonight, that man wasn't endearing, he was a mess, and he embarrassed his children, humiliated his ex-wife, and disappointed his girlfriend. Lucky for you, I believe in second chances,"

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, taking in her speech, with a sigh.

"I thought tonight could be special."

Antonio picked up Daniel, and followed her to their room.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Sylvie pointed to the bag, the bottles and the formula on the floor in the dining room.

"He needs a bottle before you put him down," she reminded him.

Antonio didn't move, watching Sylvie pull off her dress and throw it onto the laundry basket.

His eyes widened a little when he noticed the black lingerie she had on.

"Yes, I had planned the entire night," she hinted.

Antonio's jaw dropped, and he fumbled the bottles and formula containers.

Daniel started crying, his hunger kicking in.

"You're on night shift," she reminded him. "Bottle feeds, nappy changes, all that jazz."

Antonio watched Sylvie take off her bra, dropping it onto the carpet.

She picked up her _Peter Alexander_ nightie, and pulled it over her head.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, climbing into his bed.

Antonio questioned her airy tone.

"What?"

"Oh, did I forget to say, you're sleeping on the couch tonight," she smiled.

"I thought you said you believed in second chances?"

"I do, but only when you prove to me, that you're the one that I want?"

Antonio's eyebrows shot up into the air, and Sylvie threw him a pillow.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," she snapped, pulling up the covers.

* * *

Sylvie plumbed up the pillow, missing Antonio's warmth beside her, and thinking she shouldn't be punishing him this much.

But there was another reason she wanted tonight to be special, and it wasn't only because of Daniel.

She brushed her hand over her stomach, and remembered the night she had met Antonio, in Gabi's dress, and demanded a date.

Her (un)lucky black dress, had been discarded when they'd reached her apartment, and Antonio's eager hands cupped her hips with love and support, the same love and support she yearned, for when her baby arrived.

Daniel had a father-figure in his life, Erin made sure of that, and Sylvie knew Jay would be an awesome replacement, should Voight shun his responsibilities.

She needed Antonio to step up, to convince her of his loyalty, and of his compassion, or she would have to rethink their relationship, entirely.

 **A/N: Reviews welcome. Should I continue with this fic, or write more AU drabbles? Let me know.**


	5. A Night of Firsts 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed and nurtured. A/N: Sorry for delay, finished my other fic, finally. Just finished Chicago Fire s4, now I'm craving #Brettonio, #Dawsey & #Linstead – here we go! R&R **

**A Night of Firsts**

 **Part III**

Antonio slumped in the couch, feeding Daniel his bottle.

The formula he'd concocted, caused temporary relief from the baby's high-pitched screams which lasted forty minutes after Sylvie had thrown a pillow into his stunned face.

He'd behaved exactly, as she'd said, 'like a teenager', and no apology could make up for his actions.

"Finished yet?" he mumbled, pulling the teat from Daniel's mouth.

The toddler screamed, throwing his head back dramatically.

"Fine, here," he returned the bottle, and watched Daniel drain the remaining dregs.

It was half past eight, and way past their bedtime.

He doubted he'd get much sleep on the couch, but maybe that was Sylvie's intention.

Antonio chewed the inside of his cheek, recalling how her nightie fell over her breasts, and pictured her curled beneath his blankets, asleep, whilst he pulled misplaced chess figurines from the couch.

Why didn't he confide in Sylvie about his past?

Maybe then she wouldn't have sprung Laura on him?

Maybe then they'd be together, with Daniel settled in his cot beside their bed?

Arguing with Laura didn't set a good example of co-parenting, and whilst it was understandable he was angry over his divorce, dinner was not the place for it - a psychiatrist's office on the other hand… he almost wished he'd taken Gabi's advice.

Daniel protested when Antonio took his bottle, despite having drunk all the formula.

Antonio grimaced, then sighed.

"You know, if Voight were here, you wouldn't get away with any of this," he said.

* * *

There was no way anybody could sleep in the house, let alone down the street when Daniel was crying – still, after almost an hour of trying to resettle him.

Antonio imagined Eva slumped in her cornflakes the next day, and Diego with his clothes on backwards. He pictured Sylvie, wild-eyed and sleep deprived; a scary thought.

"Come on, little guy, it's bedtime," he mumbled, his own eyelids heavy.

Antonio tried various ways to soothe Daniel, recalling how Eva liked to be nursed as a baby - her head inside his left elbow - but Daniel only squirmed and cried louder. He nursed him on his shoulder, like Diego had preferred, but Daniel's protests burst his ear drums.

"Please, go to sleep," he willed, failing to stifle a yawn.

He collapsed in the couch, and turned on the television: one last attempt to distract the toddler, skipping through adult content, and Pink Panther re-runs, as Daniel climbed all over him.

This was where Eva found him.

She took Daniel from her exasperated father, cooing to calm the baby.

"Mum used to sing ' _Hush little baby'_ , don't you remember?"

She sang, rocking Daniel in her arms, whilst Antonio ran a stressed hand through his hair.

 _Hush little baby, don't you cry,_

 _mama's going to buy you a rocking chair_

 _and if that rocking chair goes broke,_

 _mama's going to buy you an old toy boat_

"You've got your mother's touch," he smiled, grateful for her assistance, and her initiative.

Laura never remembered the actual words of the song, he guessed it didn't really matter.

He glanced at the unwashed dishes in the kitchen and sighed.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk at dinner," he said. "You and Diego deserve better than that."

His thoughts lingered on Sylvie.

"Apology accepted," Eva smiled, listening to Daniel's light snores against her chest.

Antonio switched the television off.

"I think I screwed up bigtime with Sylvie," he murmured.

Eva listened, patting Daniel's snoozing body.

"She wants me to prove I'm worthwhile, but I have nothing more to offer her," he frowned.

Eva returned Daniel, who snuggled up to Antonio, content in his sleep.

"You disappointed her, Dad. You have to show her you care."

He thought for a moment, tapping his foot against the floor: a nervous twitch.

"I could cook her breakfast, or take her somewhere fancy?" his eyes brightened.

Eva smiled, but something stopped her from agreeing fully.

"She took a _risk_ , now you need to do that for her," she pressed.

Antonio looked down at Daniel, noting the way his eyes fluttered in his sleep.

"I don't know how to make this up to her," he mumbled.

Eva took in her father's exhausted appearance, and insecurities, concerned.

"Really think about what Sylvie means to you," she said, "and what she deserves."

Antonio accepted his daughter's words of wisdom, inspired by her maturity.

"How did you get so wise?" he asked.

Eva rested her head against his shoulder, smiling at Daniel.

"I inherited it from you," she said.

* * *

Sylvie jolted awake on Thursday, clutching her pounding heart, and gathering her erratic breaths.

The events of last night haunted her dreams, spiralling out of control with different outcomes until the last included Laura murdering everyone with an egg-flip.

"Remind me never to watch horror movies 'til 3am," she mumbled, rolling from the bed.

She heard Eva and Diego getting ready for school, thumping up and down the hallway. Daniel wasn't screaming, which meant he was either asleep or Antonio had smothered him.

She had spent most of the night arguing with herself, worried she'd made things worse.

The point she was trying to make, wasn't for them to care for Daniel individually but to be a family, and raise him as if he were their own, besides, palming him off could have had lasting consequences, not to mention scarring, and she wanted to be part of Antonio's life, not barred from it.

The smell of bacon and eggs reached her nostrils, and she gagged, surprised by her reaction.

 _She loved bacon and eggs, what the hell?_

She clutched her stomach, reminded of the creature growing inside her.

"Shit," she raced to the bathroom, dry-retching.

The bathroom door was closed, water gushing from the shower.

"Diego!" her fist pounded the door. "Let me in!"

Shouting at him to hurry only made them both irritable, until she promised to buy him a new _PlayStation_ game should he relinquish the bathroom to her.

"Was it the Mac and Cheese?" Diego queried, smelling like a whole can of Lynx deodorant.

Sylvie barged inside, and spewed into the toilet bowl, any longer and she would have missed.

"No, it's morning sickness," she admitted, disgusted by the floating pieces of macaroni tubes.

"DAAD," Diego yelled in a panic into the hall, clutching his towel.

Sylvie felt her heart stop, she wasn't ready to discuss this with Antonio, let alone his kids.

"No, don't, I'll be fine," she waved him off, catching her breath.

Diego stared at her as though she were insane, and maybe she was.

Eva burst inside, as Sylvie felt another wave of sickness hit her.

"He's gone to get more coffee," she said, alarmed to see Sylvie crouched over the toilet bowl.

* * *

Antonio paced up and down the street, watching the morning commuters with vague interest.

It was 7AM, and he'd no intention to get more coffee, just needed an excuse to leave the house.

He'd slept a few hours, waking when Daniel farted like a foghorn on a tug boat - the smell hit him, as did the watery poo which leaked onto his shirt - the epitome of a poo explosion.

 _Yuck._

Antonio tripped over his combat boots, cursing as he plopped Daniel onto the change table, turning on the lamp, aware of Daniel's suddenly chatty demeanour, repeating his curses at the top of his lungs.

He scooped the poo into an antibacterial wipe, flicking some onto his nose –

"ARGH!"

Suffice to say, he focussed on the matter at hand, eyes adjusting to the pea-sized bullet before him. He hastened to hold Daniel down with his left hand, grabbing a clean wipe to remove it from his skin - all the while holding his breath.

It had been more than a decade since he'd changed a nappy.

"Lie down, don't you dare move- no, I mean it, what did I _just say_?"

Before Antonio could wrap the soiled nappy into a neat parcel like Sylvie always managed, Daniel twisted with it still half attached to his bottom, smearing the poo up his leg as well as the change table, trying to turn onto his stomach.

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Antonio groaned, pulling a wad of wipes free.

He ripped the nappy away, using his left hand to discard it into the bin, and his right hand to clean up the mess.

He worked up a sweat, more than when he stared down his opponent in the boxing ring.

His pounding heart and shaking hands reflected his anxiety.

A shout made him turn, and he smiled, relief spreading through his lungs.

A buoyant Daniel danced in his carrier, kicking his legs and waving his arms against Antonio's chest.

"Thanks for meeting me," Antonio reached for Jay's hand.

Jay shook it, curious.

"Yeah, no problem. You know, Burgess was coming to your house, right?"

Jay noted his boss' paled complexion, as well as dark circles beneath his eyes.

Antonio nodded, distracted.

"I know, in a few hours, but I needed your help," he gestured to the Jewellers behind him.

"What, we doing a jewel heist?" Jay joked.

Something Eva had said last night resonated with Antonio.

He sighed, biting his cheek, debating how best to word his situation.

"Eva thinks I should take a risk, with Sylvie. I went for a walk, found myself here."

Jay's eyes settled on the rings in the front display, and he whistled, turning to Antonio.

"It's a huge commitment," he warned, trying to read Antonio's conflicted expression.

Antonio stared at the window display, and nodded.

"I know what I'm getting myself into," he muttered.

Jay glanced at Antonio, hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Sometimes it's the people we just met, who know us better than ourselves," he said.

Antonio released a breath he'd been holding for half a minute.

"Do you love her?" Jay queried.

Antonio loved her resilience; her smile; her fearlessness in the line of duty; he loved her sweetness; the way she stood up for what she believed in; the two freckles above her lips; her sense of humour; the effort she went to in learning about his kids' interests, and then partaking in those interests. Her excitement when waiting for Daniel's visit, and her confidence once he arrived.

Antonio nodded after a beat.

"Yes," he realized.

Jay grinned, steered him inside, and called the saleswoman over.

* * *

Sylvie had walked the kids to school, given them a hug each and promised to pick them up at 3pm. Diego insisted she call Gabi to explain what had happened, if she wasn't ready to tell Antonio yet.

"I will, I promise," she insisted.

She wound up outside Laura's café, admiring multi-coloured frosted cupcakes.

 _Great,_ she had morning sickness, and now, she was craving frosting.

"Well, if Antonio can run an errand, so can I," she said.

Sylvie pushed open the shop door, amazed by the chocolate, orange and raspberry cupcakes. Alongside them were cinnamon donuts, jam-drop biscuits and chocolate eclairs stuffed with cream.

Minutes passed before she could express herself, overwhelmed by the sweet sensations.

"I could eat everything in this store," she concluded.

Laura welcomed her from behind the cashier with a smile.

"I _have_ eaten everything in this store," she smirked. "What brings you to my doorstep?" she asked.

Sylvie thought about coming clean, but didn't want to risk their new friendship, besides, she had planned on announcing the news last night but Antonio's mood had changed all that.

Maybe she needed Gabi's advice so she could accept it herself, and decide what best to do.

Sylvie smiled, re-adjusting her handbag onto her shoulder.

"I've just dropped the kids to school," she began, keeping it casual.

A hint of surprise flashed through Laura's eyes, and she looked away.

"Of course, the 8.30am drop-off," Laura nodded, looking at the till.

Sylvie remembered last night: an apology bursting from her lips before she could stop it.

"I also wanted to thank you for coming yesterday, and to apologise for Antonio," she said.

Laura shook her head, counting change, and dropping new bills into her cashier.

"It was my pleasure, and I hope my being there didn't affect your relationship?"

Sylvie noted Laura's anxious expression, and held her gaze with her calm blue eyes.

"Not in the least," Sylvie lied.

She looked down at her phone and realized Gabi was talking on the other end.

"Gabi," she indicated to Laura, moving towards a free table.

Laura nodded, curling a stray hair around her ear with a smile.

"Well, let me know when you're ready to order," she said.

Sylvie answered Gabi's elongated 'hellos', thinking of Antonio and Daniel returning home to an empty apartment, with bags of coffee she couldn't even drink.

"Want to meet me for coffee?" she asked, pleasantly.

Sylvie could hear traffic nearby; bus exhausts and cars honking.

She needed a face-to-face meeting for a matter so delicate.

"Sure, I just left the apartment, Casey's got a meeting with Boden. Where're we meeting?"

Sylvie sat herself beside the cafe window, and tilted her face into her phone.

"Laura's cafe," she whispered.

Gabi paused, the cogs interlinking in her mind.

"I'll see you in five," she said.

While she waited for Gabi, Sylvie poured herself some water, and watched the customers come in and out of the café. Laura welcomed her customers like old friends: warmly, with light conversation. Sylvie pulled a magazine to her, flipping through its pages, pausing on the horoscopes.

A familiar voice alerted her – she blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming – Kelly Severide ordered coffees, with Squad 3 parked outside the shop. She could see Cap and Cruz inside the vehicle talking.

So much for Sylvie's inconspicuous plan…

"Hey Kelly," she said, walking over to order.

Severide smiled his charming grin, clad in his firemen's uniform, minus the hat.

Laura's eyes flickered between the two, behind the influx of steam rising from the coffee machine.

"Brett, fancy meeting you here," he nodded.

"Coffee date," she explained.

Severide thumbed to the truck.

"My shout," he smiled. "Lucio's has a gas leak," he explained.

Laura pushed some coffees onto the bench.

"Anything else with those?" she asked as Severide sealed the coffee lids onto the cups. "We've strawberry stuffed donuts to taste?" she hinted to the side.

Sylvie's hand shot beneath the glass dome, digging her teeth into the sweet with immense satisfaction, getting strawberry jam all over her chin.

"No thanks, not big on strawberries," he refused.

Sylvie's eyes grew wide.

"How can you dislike strawberries?" she gasped.

Severide picked up his coffees, paying with his credit card.

"They're bitter, with too many seeds that get stuck in your teeth," he said.

Sylvie pointed to the eclairs, and signed two, Gabi would thank her later.

"Thanks," she paid, and sat down at her table, her stomach a little queasy.

"But the best desserts are made from strawberries?" she continued.

Severide shrugged, tucking some serviettes under his arm, while Sylvie frowned.

"Strawberries dipped in chocolate?" she asked.

Severide shook his head.

"Strawberry soufflé?"

Sylvie saw Gabi talking to Cruz, and the others, while Severide chuckled at Sylvie's insistence.

"Strawberries and cream?"

Severide sighed.

"I'm afraid strawberries are just wasted on me," he said. "Thanks Laura," he added.

Gabi barged into the café, waving at Laura with her paramedic's bag in hand.

"Where's Daniel?" she asked, confused, seating herself opposite Sylvie.

Severide grinned, saluted, and returned to his squadron.

Sylvie sighed, lowering her voice, should somebody want to call her in from child protection.

"I have no idea, Antonio and I fought last night, I sort of banned him from his own bedroom, and he slept on the couch, at least I think he must've. When I woke this morning, he'd gone, with Daniel, Eva said he'd gone to buy some more coffee, but when I tried calling, it went straight to voicemail."

Gabi stared at her, taking her own phone from her pocket.

"But Burgess and Atwater are picking Daniel up at 10am, aren't they?" Gabi asked.

"Well Antonio better be back from his mystery shopping spree by then," Sylvie muttered.

"I'll ring him," Gabi suggested, while Sylvie bit into her éclair.

It took Gabi two seconds to get hold of her brother.

"Yo, Antonio, where you at? I've got Sylvie here, worried about you."

"-not worried, I'm fine-" Sylvie shook her head, tucking into the rest of her éclair.

Gabi frowned, picking up on her friend's anxiety.

"Look, you need to get here fast, because Sylvie's about to consume everything in Laura's shop-"

Sylvie lifted the chocolate ganache off the choux pastry with the tip of her tongue.

"Mmm-mm," she closed her eyes, disappearing into ecstasy.

It was much easier to ignore her sudden predicament, than to begin to discuss it.

"-Just get over here- _Is that Jay_? What do you mean you're down town Chicago? Everyone knows the best coffee is at Lucio's? A gas leak, well, that explains why Laura's so busy. Just get here before Sylvie turns into an éclair?"

Sylvie swallowed, wiping the icing sugar from her top lip.

"I bought one for you too," she indicated to the second plate.

Gabi pushed the plate aside, focussed on her best friend.

"Not until you tell me what _that_ was about?" she put down her cell.

"He's avoiding me," Sylvie picked her nails, suddenly nervous.

"Why on earth would he be avoiding you?"

Sylvie bit her lip, ready to spill the beans.

"Because, he's scared. I told him to fight for our relationship. I told him I didn't like this version: he wasn't a lovesick fool, Gabi, he was an overzealous teen, he disappointed me. But, there's another reason why I was so furious with him – it had nothing to do with Laura, but everything to do with starting over – _I think I'm pregnant_."

Gabi's expression changed from enigmatic to thrilled in seconds.

"I'm going to be an auntie?" she whispered.

"It's early days, but yes, I think so," Sylvie squeezed Gabi's hand to dispel some of her nerves.

"Will you take a pregnancy test?" Gabi asked.

Sylvie drank some water, lowering her glass.

"I've inherited my mother's morning sickness, should I bother?" she said.

Gabi picked up her phone, sorting through her contacts.

"We can make a Doctors' appointment, if you like? I can call Dr Charles, or Dr Sexton?"

Sylvie shook her head, not wishing to make a fuss.

"Thanks, but right now, I just want to take it easy, and have coffee with my best friend."

Gabi smiled, pulling her éclair towards her.

"I can't believe you and my brother are having a baby…" she smiled.

"We've been dating a while now," Sylvie shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"It's not that, it's just, I'm happy, I really am, I can't wait to tell Casey…" Gabi bit into her éclair.

"Louis is going to be so excited," Gabi added with a mouthful of chocolate.

Sylvie leaned against her chair, she wished she had confided in Gabi earlier – but Antonio wasn't just another guy, he was her brother, he ran the Intelligence unit, and he had two teenage children, not to mention an ex-wife, who busied herself behind the counter.

"Eva and Diego know. I'm just not sure how to tell Antonio, I mean, I'm still so angry with him, but I don't want to keep this from him - he deserves to know the truth, and, Laura-"

Sylvie's voice trailed off, a small amount of guilt reared its ugly head.

Gabi licked her chocolate-coated fingers.

"Antonio is an incredible policeman, a great father, and supportive brother, but he has his flaws, many you're familiar with. He needs someone like you to encourage him, lift him from his depression and change his life for the better. He needs faith, persistence and loyalty, but most of all, he needs somebody who loves him back," Gabi said.

Sylvie let go of some of her anger, arms relaxing in her lap.

"Of course, I love him, that's why it hurt so damn much, because the Antonio I saw last night, wasn't the man I fell in love with – he wasn't even a caricature, I didn't recognise him full stop, and it scared me, because what if in a year our love fades? Where does that leave me, befriending strangers so I can raise my kids on a coffee shop salary?"

Laura picked up their empty plates having caught part of Sylvie's conversation.

"Not that it's a bad thing… you've done an amazing job with this shop," Sylvie hurried to say.

"Anything else for you today?" Laura asked, her tone slightly stand-offish.

"No, thank you," Gabi smiled, as Laura moved the plates to the kitchen.

Sylvie plunged her head into her hands in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it like that, maybe I should apologize again?" she hissed, trying to locate Laura.

Gabi looked out the window, spotting Jay's car with flashing blue and red lights, escorted by Severide's Squad 3. Confusion distilled her, and her eyes found Sylvie's surprised ones.

"What the hell?" they rose from their seats, watching Antonio leave Jay's car, running up the steps.

"He looks nervous," Gabi noted. "What's he carrying?" she asked.

Sylvie turned when Antonio burst inside the shop, scattering the other customers.

He crossed the room, determined, and took Sylvie's hand, squeezing it a little.

"Antonio…what?" she fell silent when her boyfriend caught his breath, raising a black velvet case.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for last night. The guy you fell in love with is still in here, and he's madly in love with you, Sylvie Brett. You are everything I never knew I needed, and you make me want to do better. So, let me ask you, if you were to meet me in the street, just me, not Gabi's brother, nor a Chicago P.D Intelligence officer, or a father of two, would you still love me?"

Sylvie let his words sink in.

"Of course," she whispered, watching him drop to one knee.

Gabi screamed into her hands before Sylvie could react.

Laura came out from behind the counter, stunned.

Antonio opened the box, revealing a ring, with a topaz stone.

"This is an engagement ring – I'm taking a risk, one which could cost me our relationship, but for sake of our happiness, and your ultimatum, I take our relationship seriously, so, what happened at dinner, will never happen again, because I love you Sylvie, and I'm never letting that boy, ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sylvie felt faint, the ghastly sweetness of her chocolate éclair creeping back up her throat.

 _Not now, not during Antonio's romantic speech, no, please…_

Sylvie pushed the box down, much to Antonio's surprise, and felt the words spilling from her mouth.

"I'm pregnant? I'm sorry," Sylvie sprinted to the back of the shop, slamming the door to the cubicle without bothering to lock it.

Nobody in their right mind would walk in on a sick pregnant lady.

Maybe she should book an appointment with a doctor, to help with her morning sickness.

She thought of Antonio, dear, sweet Antonio, who had taken her advice, albeit, crazy advice - and done a Danny Zuko - something totally unexpected, just to get into her good books.

Sylvie gripped the toilet bowl, trying to picture the ring on her finger and not the syrupy chocolate sliding down the bowl, or the gluttonous cheddar clouds submerged in the water.

She smelt dried blood from a used period-pad which had missed the sanitary bin, and noticed day old bubble-gum hidden in strips of toilet paper on the tiles nearby.

A timid knock on her cubicle door alerted her, and she mumbled a reply.

"Lucky there's a paramedic in the house," she joked, steadying her breaths.

"Trust you to make jokes at a time like this," Antonio knelt beside his girlfriend.

"You're not meant to be in here, this is a _girl's_ bathroom," she managed before another burst.

"You're pregnant. _We're pregnant._ You're not doing this alone," he pressed.

Sylvie felt his fingers against her neck, and an overwhelming sense of emotion poured out of her.

"Can I see the ring again?" she wiped her mouth on her wrist.

"Sure," he took it from his pocket, and slid it onto her left hand. "Just don't lose it down the toilet."

Sylvie spent a few seconds admiring the cut and Antonio's sentiments before flushing the toilet.

She rose to her feet, wiping her sweat-covered forehead, whilst Antonio hovered nearby.

"Everything okay in there?" Gabi called from outside.

"Congratulations!" Severide, Cruz and Cap shouted.

Sylvie blushed at Antonio.

"Where's Daniel, you didn't leave him at the coffee shop, did you?"

Antonio sighed.

"I left him with Jay – he's learning to drive the BMW, and I'm sorry I missed your call…"

Sylvie shrugged, making her way to the bathroom sink.

"I'm sorry I gave you an ultimatum, and for springing Laura on you," she admitted.

Antonio moved a strand of hair from her sweat ridden face.

"Don't be, you were right about me, besides, I've no regrets. I love you, and I want us to be a family. Eva gave me the idea - this, _us,_ was meant to be. I just wish I had thought of it sooner."

Sylvie blushed, tearing her eyes from Antonio's sincere expression, she really didn't want Antonio kissing her when she smelt like vomit and chocolate.

"Oh shit," she stared at the toilet basin, raising her plain finger.

"You didn't…?" his face turned pale in comparison.

Sylvie's lips twitched, fingering the ring in her other hand, unable to keep her laughter at bay.

"That was just plain evil," Antonio noted, running a hand through his sleek black hair.

He adjusted his jacket, leaning against the sinks as she admired the ring and washed her hands.

She freshened up in front of the mirror, checking for floaters in her teeth.

"I never gave you an answer…" she realized, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Antonio raised his hand, stopping her midsentence.

"Take your time," he said. "You know exactly where I stand, that's all that matters."

Sylvie wondered how in the world she got so lucky, and she wasn't even wearing her lucky dress!

"You really are the perfect husband, aren't you?"

"Only if you say yes," he smiled.

Sylvie turned to face him, aware of her co-workers listening outside the door.

"Thank you for giving me time, but the man of my dreams is standing right in front of me, so yes, yes, I'd love to," she said. "But maybe, before we plan anything, you could take me to the doctors, because I don't think I can stand anymore of this morning sickness?"

Antonio grinned, nodded and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Far be it for me to argue," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Laura took the bins to the garbage, swinging the heavy bag of leftover pastries so that it went over the rim, without resistance. Her swing well-rehearsed, having had almost twenty years' experience in the matter, inheriting the bakery after her parents passed away. Years of sweat, hard work and tears, built that bakery, and now, its history included a proposal.

'Family', that's the word Antonio used, he wanted a family again, and it was strange to hear that word used in that context – why, when Sylvie was a sweet, kind person, who deserved all the happiness in the world – but, a hint of jealousy sparked inside her.

She was no longer _his_ 'family' – merely the mother of his children.

Laura willed her jealousy to vanish from the pit of her stomach, she was being ridiculous, Antonio had expressed her importance in raising their children, and even if he never understood why they couldn't be together, he respected her decision, it was important to still maintain a 'family connection'…

And didn't Sylvie then honour this agreement, by inviting Laura to dinner, knowing Antonio may disapprove - a brave sentiment, hoping to reunite a feuding family, in the hope that they could all work through their issues together?

Besides, it was her idea to move on, to leave Antonio, because she deserved better… she deserved a husband who put her first, not before his career.

She loved Antonio, she had loved him with all her heart, and she had birthed two children, two amazing children who shared traits from them both… their divorce challenged them, but Eva and Diego loved Sylvie, and Laura knew Sylvie loved them… so why would Laura feel this way, feel like her whole world was crashing down around her?

Enigmatic, Laura went to close her bakery, locking the door behind her.

Maybe she wasn't thinking clearly, maybe ten hours on her feet, meant she needed a vodka.

Family meant something precious, something she'd always thought she'd have, but after her parents died, her divorce, and the custody battle, _her family_ dynamic changed – no longer a sanctuary, never a constant - she threw herself into her work, trying to prove to the judge she could raise her children alone, competing with the man she'd once loved, and called her best friend.

"Good luck to them," Laura said, undoing her apron, before locking the till.

She was about to pick up her bag when she heard footsteps.

Someone was inside her shop!

Her heart stopped, and she shrunk behind the counter, heart thudding against her ribcage.

She immediately thought of Diego, and that psychopath _El Pulpo._

She reached for her bag, slowly unzipping it, and pulled out her phone.

She thumbed through her contacts, pausing on Antonio, before scrolling past.

She hit the contact just below, sweating, as the footsteps stopped on the other side of the display.

Laura kept her body hidden in the shadows, cursing under her breath, thinking of her family, _her_ family – Antonio running inside, grief-stricken to find her sprawled behind the counter with countless stab wounds, or shot in the head – at least Diego and Eva were at school this time.

Maybe it was a good thing Antonio had Sylvie…

The intruder's phone rang suddenly.

"Laura?" a gruff voice questioned through her phone, echoing in her shop.

"Where the _hell_ are you?"

Laura emerged from her hiding place, about to throw her phone at her date for his stupidity, or kiss him, because he wasn't a serial killer!

"I'm covered in flour, borderline menopause mother of two," she said, putting away her phone.

"Why are you crawling on the floor?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

Honesty seemed best for a new relationship, she thought.

"I thought you were a serial killer?" she shrugged, dusting flour from her knees.

Kelly Severide switched on the lights, surprised.

"Seriously? What gave you that impression?" he asked.

"You, creeping around when I'd just locked the doors, besides, we weren't meeting until Friday."

Severide shrugged, something lingered on the tip of his tongue, which only dislodged when Laura pressed him with a look.

He sighed. "I thought I ought to check up on you, after Antonio's proposal and all," he admitted.

Laura rested her hand against his chest, kissing his cheek.

"That's sweet, but I'm fine."

Severide caught her wrist, fingering her bracelet.

"No, you're not, but you will be."

Laura smiled, fresh tears running down her cheeks, as she leant against him.

"Let me take you home," he said, taking her hand.

 **A/N: 5300+ words! Should I just upload this as a multific? Honestly, I'm so bad at writing drabbles! Eurmagerd, Severide and Laura – what the?! Let me know your favourite parts, and be sure to R &R. Special thanks to my readers on twitter/tumblr, who motivated me to keep writing! This is for you x**


	6. A Night of Firsts 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Why the hell did I keep Justin & Nadia dead in this story? Bawling. Rewatched ChPD to check facts/timeline, sorry my muse ran away with a few alternate details. For this chapter, you will need: tissues, alcohol & a shoulder to cry on x**

 **A Night of Firsts**

 **Part IV**

Kevin Atwater mashed microwaved sweet potato in a bowl, while Daniel shouted gibberish at him over the edge of his play pen. Kim, Vanessa and Jordan played Mario Cart on the Wii. Vanessa protested when Jordan pushed _Princess Peach_ off a cliff and Kim narrowly escaped his elbow to the gut as he swung _Yoshi_ around a tree, and flung himself ahead of her several metres.

"Okay, time to clean up," she said, throwing her remote into her vacant spot on the couch.

Vanessa resumed her position, as Jordan relaxed in the couch, the two siblings neck and neck.

"Remember, it's only a game," she reminded the two teenagers.

Kim collected four cocoa mugs with dregs of powdered chocolate, and put them in her kitchen sink.

Kevin opened her kitchen draws looking for a teaspoon, finding one after the third try.

"I wonder how Sylvie is?" she said, filling the sink with water.

"Haven't heard, but I'm sure Jay will let us know," Kevin said, glancing at the oven.

They stood together in silence listening to Vanessa and Jordan's bickering, until Kevin said:

"I'm sorry about you and Roman."

Kim shook her head, waving her free hand at him.

She forced herself to smile, turning off the tap.

"I'm fine," she said, picking up Daniel and putting him into his high chair.

Kevin knew the phrase well, the same his mother muttered each time he stepped in to defend her against his drunken father. The phrase was meant to deflect concern, and dodge any discussion, whatsoever. He always knew beneath the façade, was a person just holding on.

"Sean and I mutually agreed I belonged in Chicago doing what I loved. He told me to 'do it for the both of us' since the bullet destroyed any chance of him working in the field again. He loved Patrol, had no plans to work in Intelligence, and I loved him. I thought about moving to San Diego, I really did, it would have been a nice life, but my heart belongs here."

Kevin nodded, putting on oven-mits.

"He was a great cop. He's got a good life ahead of him with that 70k payout."

"And his beloved condo," she smiled, taking the sweet potato from the bench.

Kevin pulled the lasagne from the oven.

"Do you remember that time we tried to fix the damages to one of the patrol cars before Platt discovered the truth? Except she knew what had gone down? Our _Sergeant_ ," he smiled, thinking of the memory. "both terrifies and awes me," he said.

Kim smiled, catching some pumpkin from Daniel's chin with her spoon.

"Me too," she chuckled. "I'm sure Sean will miss her."

Kevin sat the lasagne on the table, and called Vanessa and Jordan over.

"Now, not when you feel like it!" he shouted, rolling his eyes at Kim, who laughed.

Daniel mimicked her, then knocked the bowl of sweet potato from Kim's hands.

"Daniel!" she sighed, looking at the overturned bowl on the floor.

* * *

Jay entered the station with a grin on his freckled face – he couldn't wait to tell Erin, Antonio's news.

Platt called out to his retreating back.

"Erin is working on three cases, she requested you get her a chai latte an hour ago?"

Jay stopped on the stairs.

" _A chai latte_?" he queried, puzzled. "Erin hates chai lattes…" he muttered.

Something clicked in his mind.

"Oh shit..." he buzzed himself in and threw himself up the stairs.

Jay saw Bunny at Erin's desk, directing a constant spiel of unwanted advice at her furious daughter.

"This isn't your home, Erin. Voight isn't coming back. You're my family, Erin."

Erin glared at her mother.

"You don't know anything about family, Bunny. This façade won't suck me in. I deserved a mother who gave a damn, who took care of me, instead of an alcoholic who depended on my earnings and my innocence to get her latest drug fix."

Jay's arrival went unnoticed by the two women.

Adam and Al, were investigating Antonio's cases whilst Antonio took Sylvie to the hospital.

Mouse must have run out on an errand, he thought, glancing at his friend's empty desk.

"I had a problem then, I went to rehab," Bunny's reply annoyed Erin, Jay noticed.

His fiancé threw her hands into the air, rolling her eyes.

The ticking minute hand of the clock above Al's empty desk – matched Jay's anxious heart.

"You used me to get cocaine," Erin yelled, pointing to sensitive information on the whiteboard.

Coincidently, a drug case.

Bunny rolled her eyes, as though Erin had overreacted.

"You were happy a few months back? You didn't complain of the drugs or parties then?"

Erin's expression turned incredulous.

"My best friend was murdered, mother! I wasn't myself. I should have listened to Hank. Your advice lost me my job, and Jay." Erin's voice became a calm whisper. "You don't care about me, Bunny. If you did, you'd respect my decisions. You'd have come to Justin's funeral – supported me, because that's what mothers are supposed to do."

Jay cleared his throat, and Erin took a deep breath, before opening her soul to her mother, gaining confidence, with his support.

"But you are like a _cancer_ I can't quite get rid of, that feeds on me, and makes me sicker. I remember what it was like being your daughter: desperately wanting attention; feeling incredibly lonely; and disappointed each time you failed me, _multiple times_. It wasn't until Hank and Carmila showed me their life did I understand our abusive relationship - you were my pimp, and I was the prostitute."

Bunny scoffed, shaking her dirty hair extensions at her daughter.

"Hank Voight has poisoned you against me."

Jay failed to contain his anger at the woman who called herself 'Erin's mother' only when it suited her. She had no clue when it came to Hank Voight. He'd moulded them into better policemen, better Detectives, and they all owed him their lives.

"Hank Voight is the best cop I know," Jay steadied Erin's arm, as if violence was her last resort. "Sorry, I didn't get your message about the Chai," he told Erin, squeezing her hand.

Bunny stared at Jay, unsure of his true intentions.

"You hate chai," she snapped at Erin, studying their entwined hands.

Erin shook herself like a dog shedding its hair, breaking away from her fiancé.

"It's a code for when you visit," she retorted, pacing behind him.

Jay stood between the two women, Antonio's news the last thing on his mind.

He was Erin's family now, and he'd do anything to protect her, including standing up to her lunatic mother. He warned Erin to stay where she was with a look, before moving towards Bunny.

" _Bunny, you're not supposed to be within ten feet of your daughter._ Any relationship you had with Erin was void the moment you released James Beckett from prison. Innocent lives were lost, and their blood is on your hands. Erin doesn't want you here, and neither do I, so unless you have a murder to report, get out of my district," he said.

Bunny glared at Erin, her mouth quivering in a rage which mirrored her daughter's.

"Get out, Bunny!" Erin declared. "Before I arrest you," she yelled.

Bunny spun on her heels, incensed, nose-upturned, passing a bewildered Mouse, who carried a coffee order and fresh _Krispy Crème Donuts._

Jay put his hands on his hips, hearing the slam of the gate below.

"I'm proud of you, honey," he smiled. "For standing up to her."

Erin rounded on her fiancé.

"Where the _hell_ were you?" she hissed.

Jay leant against Antonio's old desk, glimpsing the endless cases on Hank's desk. Each day they investigated Justin's murder, unravelling his final movements, leading them closer to Hank's whereabouts, although their Boss remained several steps ahead.

Between Erin's lunatic mother, and the disappearance of the only father-figure in her life, Jay had his hands full, keeping Erin sane. He supposed leaving his partner to man Intelligence to assist a friend, had been breaking point. But Antonio had made it a priority to track Hank, hoping someday he'd return, if only to visit his grandson, Olive, and foster-daughter – his only family left.

And so, naturally, Jay had met him, although Antonio had other ideas - to save his relationship, hoping for advice himself. Jay grinned, his excitement creeping back.

"Shopping for wedding rings?" he shrugged.

Erin raised her engagement finger and wiggled it back and forth.

"Did you forget you already proposed to me?" she sighed.

The corners of Jay' lips twitched, much to Erin's confusion.

"Not for us, _Antonio!_ He proposed to Sylvie at _Laura's_ , and get this, _she's pregnant_ ," he blurted.

Surprise flashed across Erin's face.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "That's great!"

Jay kissed her cheek in a late greeting, when he deemed it safe to approach her.

"Yeah, they're at the hospital running some tests, so until we hear from them, what do you want to do? I mean, I'm sure Mouse wouldn't mind leaving the room for another hour or so?"

Erin shoved Jay lightly in the chest.

"Jay, just because Hank's gone, doesn't mean we can't be professional," she frowned.

Mouse's ears pricked up when he heard his name, and he pointed to the kitchen.

Jay nodded, smiling when Mouse muttered about getting some plates.

"So, if I want to kiss _my wife_ … I have to do it at home, that it?" he murmured, cradling her face.

" _Fiancé,"_ Erin sighed, torn between her morals and her emotions.

Jay's lips brushed against hers in a fleeting kiss.

He grinned when Erin breathed 'fuck it', and jumped into his arms.

A muffled voice came from the kitchen, alerting them of Mouse's awkward presence.

"I left the donuts out there. So, uh, how long will you be?"

Erin slipped from Jay's arms, heart racing, and glad for the interruption.

"You can come out now, Mouse," she said, as Jay smirked into her shoulder.

* * *

Sylvie sat on her hospital bed, waiting for Dr Sexton and her results, while Antonio flicked through DIY magazines, pretending he was 'fine'. She wasn't one to sit still for long periods of time, usually keeping busy with Zumba and cooking lessons, waiting only made her more anxious. She clutched her hands in her lap, knuckles white, and mouth dry.

The silence didn't help.

Dr Charles had a pressing appointment, so Sylvie met with Dr April Sexton, who had a kind smile, and her frizzy hair pulled into a bun. Sylvie revealed her worries in Antonio's presence, hoping prescribed medicines would help deter her morning sickness, so she could get her life back.

"Morning sickness occurs four to eight weeks after conception. 85% of women experience nausea and morning sickness during pregnancy, usually in their first trimester. Because you are vomiting, and unable to keep down solids, I recommend small, cold meals, because they are less odorous. I'll just print out your prescription," Dr April Sexton typed something into her iPad.

She noticed Sylvie's nervous appearance, and to normalise her situation added, "Some women take prescribed medicine, others find natural therapies to ease their afflictions. I've prescribed B6 vitamins paired with _Doxylamine,_ an over-the-counter antihistamine to ease the nausea for a few days. Just follow the instructions on the label," she handed Sylvie the prescription.

Sylvie remembered her mother's herbal remedies: ginger tea every few hours, carbs and fruit slushies. Antonio shifted in his chair, many questions on the tip of his tongue, no doubt.

"But I would recommend booking an appointment with a Gynaecologist for long term remedies," Dr Sexton added.

Sylvie nodded, eyeing her clothes with anticipation, shivering beneath her blue hospital gown.

"I'll leave you to get changed. If you have any further questions, myself or Dr Charles will be happy to answer them. Here are our business cards," Dr Sexton gave Sylvie her clothes. "And congratulations," she said, closing the door after her.

Sylvie sent a relieved smile to Antonio, removing her gown and putting her clothes on.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Better," she whispered.

Sylvie swallowed her nerves, thinking of their child growing in her stomach, and how much she and Antonio hadn't discussed yet - like how they would raise this baby, when the wedding should be, and how their families would react?

"Diego and Eva?" she remembered, glimpsing the time from an analogue clock above his head.

Antonio hugged her tight, sending warmth through her body.

"I've sent Gabi to pick them up from school. She'll fill them in. For now, you and I are going to the chemist to pick up your medicine, then you're on bed rest. No excuses!" he warned.

Antonio walked Sylvie out of her room, one hand pressed against the middle of her back. She supposed he only wanted what was best for her, but bed rest was the last thing on her mind.

"What about Chief Boden, I'm supposed to be back at work next week," she said.

Antonio and Sylvie left the hospital, taking the lift to the car park.

"Leave Boden to me," he said, guiding Sylvie across the empty car spaces.

Sylvie tried another tactic, it wasn't that she was pushing Antonio away, she liked that he wanted to be part of this baby's life – she just didn't want to be waited upon. She loved children, and knew her life would change, but neither her fiancé nor her morning sickness could force her to bed rest!

"Besides you can't babysit me every day, Intelligence needs you, Antonio."

Antonio opened the car door for her, glancing at her determined expression.

"You need me. Intelligence will be fine."

Sylvie sighed, unable to convince him to leave her side.

"This baby is lucky he has a devoted father," she pouted.

Antonio chuckled, reversing from his car space.

A serious look flashed across his face.

"I love you, and this baby, so I will do whatever I can to protect you both."

Antonio's hand squeezed her fingers, and she realized the importance of his promise.

"I'm not going anywhere, Antonio. I love you, and our little family," she whispered.

* * *

It had been weeks after Sylvie's visit to hospital. She'd made several appointments with her Gynaecologist, eating well and leaving her morning sickness behind her.

Eva and Diego were over the moon about having a little sister or brother, busy moving all their things into one room so their new sibling could have one of their rooms as his/her nursery, even if they were eight months premature, nothing Antonio or Sylvie said convinced them otherwise.

It was almost Christmas, and a fund had been set up to help Olive continue her Psychology degree full time, without the assistance of an abysmal Walmart Salary.

After Justin's murder and Hank disappearance, Olive needed reassurance studying again was the best move, having felt she would be abandoning her son again. A week into her degree, Olive met with Erin, making her hardest decision yet – to give her son the best life possible.

She'd decided he needed a stable environment, one only Erin and Jay could provide. She had already spoken with her lawyers, and drafted up the adoption papers.

Olive broke down in tears, hugging Erin tightly, before detaching herself, and thanking her sister-in-law for everything she had done for her. 'Justin spoke fondly of you. And if Daniel ever asks about me, tell him I loved him so very much, _so very much_.'

Erin looked back at Olive with a tear-stained face. 'Don't let this be the last time you see your son. He needs a mother,' she pleaded. 'Justin wouldn't want this.'

Olive smiled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Daniel slept in his pram, dressed in several layers, tucked in with his favourite blanket and toys. Olive had even put a crocheted hat atop his head which matched his eyes. She brushed a gloved finger against his cheek, and looked back at Erin, who shook her head, willing her not to choose this path.

'That's why I chose you to carry on in my absence, Erin. Justin loved you, and my son will love you. Who better to tell him stories of his father; to teach him how to be a man; to show him that family isn't just about blood? Promise me you will do that, Erin.'

Olive picked up her bag and her bus ticket, zipping up her winter jacket.

'Promise me, you'll at least visit each Christmas?' Erin pressed.

Olive smiled, the same smile Erin had seen a hundred times during Justin's memorial.

'Goodbye Erin,' she said, disappearing into the snow.

* * *

"Are you sure this is Molly's?"

Sylvie turned to Gabi, taking in the neon lights of their local bar with confusion.

Eva beamed, having helped organize the event.

"It's had a _slight_ makeover," Gabriela grinned, while Matt Casey pushed opened the mahogany doors, revealing a rave-like atmosphere, with waitresses dressed in corsets and not much else.

"Close your eyes, Diego," Antonio ordered, apprehensive of what else might be inside.

"Why?" came his teenage son's reply.

"You know why," Antonio shot back. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Gabi."

Gabriela laughed, squeezing her brother's shoulders.

"You worry too much," she said.

She hurried Sylvie inside, taking her to a booth with mocktails and penis-whistles.

Matt gave Antonio an apologetic look.

"You remember that side-job I did, and the case that followed? Well, I think it inspired this."

Antonio glimpsed Otis and Hermann behind the bar, thankfully with their shirts still on.

"The sex-club?" he murmured, taking the beer Otis gave him.

"Strip club," Matt corrected. "I thought the kids were staying at home?"

Antonio caught sight of Diego, unmoved from the door, eyes-bulging from his eye-sockets.

"Couldn't find a babysitter," he said.

"No Laura?" Matt asked, sculling his beer.

"Sylvie invited her, and her date," he said, flatly.

"I heard about that. You okay about it?" Matt queried.

"Getting used to the idea," Antonio said.

"Speak of the Devil," Otis said, nodding to the door.

Laura appeared, a present in one arm, and clutch in the other. She wore a gold-sequined dress Antonio had never seen before, and a nervous smile. He glimpsed her bracelet glinting beneath the fairy lights, and a vein in his jaw twitched, keeping his anger under control. This was Sylvie's baby shower, both Gabi and Sylvie would never forgive him if he didn't try to be civil.

Laura's nervous eyes brushed past his cool ones.

Her date had yet to arrive.

With a little push from his sister, Diego managed to enter Molly's, his face the colour of rhubarb.

Diego ordered a ginger beer, engaging in a conversation with Kim Burgess and Kevin Atwater, who sat on stools beside him. Jay and Erin entered with Daniel, dressed in Diego's hand-me-downs. The thirteen-month-old let go of Erin's hand and ran up to Sylvie, hugging her legs.

"You are growing up too fast, Mister!" Sylvie laughed, brushing his hair from his face.

"More?" he squeaked, pointing to their untouched cake.

Sylvie beamed, catching Antonio swig half a bottle of beer.

Her happiness faltered and he busied himself by shaking hands with their friends, and collecting their congratulations. He listened to Sylvie, Eva, Erin, and Gabi blowing their penis-whistles; checked on Diego, in-case he'd disappear out back with one of the waitresses; and half expected Laura to yell at him for corrupting their children, but it did not come.

He found his way to Sylvie's side, kissing her temple, before making one last announcement.

"Hermann has installed the speakers for Karaoke. Don't be shy, we're all friends here, and remember, the more alcohol consumed, the more we'll forget your abysmal singing."

The guests laughed.

"Sylvie sings like an angel," Cruz piped up, blushing when Gabi and Matt laughed.

Antonio knew this to be true.

Kim Burgess left her seat, encouraged by Kevin and Erin, she grabbed the microphone from Hermann, and performed a melancholic, yet empowering rendition of Whitney Huston's 'I will always love you,' dedicated to Sean Roman.

Antonio glanced at Ruzek, standing with Olinsky by the bar.

Ruzek ordered a round of beers, keeping his feelings to himself.

It was strange how relationships existed, and dissolved, Antonio thought.

His previous marriage, proof of that.

A selfish thought plagued him.

He wished Chief Boden had listened when he'd asked him to transfer Sylvie to Arson, because, in their line of work every day could be their last. Yes, she could handle herself, she had proved that on countless occasions, but he still worried for her safety, and their unborn child's. It was the elephant in the room, but tonight it was Sylvie's night, and he'd promised to make the night unforgettable.

He returned his attention to Olinsky singing Josh Groban's 'You Raise Me Up', leaving the room in awe. Then, to Antonio's surprise, Kelly Severide took the mic, but not to sing.

"I just want to say, congratulations to Antonio and Sylvie on your engagement and baby news. We'll miss you, Sylvie, when you go on maternity leave. You are a ray of sunshine, who lit up _FireHouse 51_ the moment you arrived. You gave us hope, and something to believe after losing Shay. We've enjoyed your Karaoke, cooking classes, and friendship. You are one phenomenal Paramedic, and I wish you and Antonio the best."

Kelly raised his glass and the room echoed 'Sylvie's' name.

Kelly moved through the crowd, smiling when Sylvie thanked him, hugging him tight.

"You didn't have to do that," Sylvie said, curling a wavy strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah, I did," he grinned. "Listen," he looked over Antonio's shoulder. "There's something you both need to know. You might want to sit down," he gestured to some empty stools by the bar.

Sylvie found Antonio's hand and squeezed it.

"Why, you haven't eloped again, have you?" she sighed.

Kelly beckoned to somebody, and Antonio smiled, wondering who Kelly Severide's plus one was this time. He ordered another mocktail for Sylvie, and three more beers. Diego, he was happy to see was looking out for Daniel, sneaking pieces of cake, while Erin and Jay caught up with Matt and Gabriela.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and the first thing he noticed was Sylvie's gobsmacked expression as he brought the beers to give out.

The hand belonged to Laura, his ex-wife, tentative, as if testing the waters, which were surging, like a tidal wave, then a tsunami he could not control.

"Antonio!"

Both Laura and Sylvie failed to intervene and the beers smashed to the floor.

Kelly Severide ducked, avoiding Antonio's right hook.

"My wife?" he yelled, incredulous.

"Ex-wife!" Kelly retorted, stumbling backwards.

"This is the guy who gave you that bracelet?" he demanded of Laura.

Laura glared at him.

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with that bracelet, Antonio, but yes. It belonged to Kelly's mother, not that it's any of your business. And let me remind you, you and I are divorced. I am free to date whomever I like, whether you approve, or not! I suggest, you take a step back from my boyfriend, before I clock you myself!"

Sylvie gave Laura a nod of approval, which Antonio noticed, unclenching his fist.

"You are unbelievable," Sylvie shook her head, disappointed, yet again, by his actions. "Get some fresh air, and when you've cooled down, you can apologise to Kelly and Laura. This is my baby shower, Antonio, not a freaking boxing ring!"

Antonio felt like Sylvie had thumped him in the chest, the force of her disappointment shook him to his core. He fell back through the crowd, his world crashing around him.

Alcohol dripped from his lips, and his head spun.

The mahogany doors opened, and it took a moment before his eyes recognized the stranger.

"What are you doing here?" Antonio managed.

"I have an invite?" Sean Roman grinned, finding Kim's stunned expression.

Antonio squinted into the blizzard outside, staring at a hunched over figure.

"You'll never guess who I found," Sean said, grinning over his shoulder. "Well, who found me."

Antonio hurried down the steps, already guessing who the stranger was.

He barely felt the chill, adrenaline pumping, as he threw his arms around Hank Voight.

"You okay, bro?" Hank's growl escaped him.

"Yeah, bro." Antonio blinked back tears, and Hank smiled, patting Antonio's cheek.

He looked at Molly's, and smiled at the stunned expressions, awaiting him.

"Good, I thought I better come home for Christmas," he said.

 **A/N: Special thanks to annemargaretj for the motivation :) Poor Antonio! That Olive/Erin scene broke me. I crack!ship Kim/Atwater, but my otp is Romgess. I notp Burzek, sry peeps. (I actually ship Adam with Olinsky). Anyway, major Brettonio withdrawrals atm. What did you think of the plot twists? Reviews encouraged. Ch 5 coming soon x**


	7. A Night of Firsts 5

**Disclaimer: Borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Apologies for not updating for three months, I couldn't find my muse. I work F/T in childcare so thanks for your continued support & patience x**

 **A Night of Firsts**

 **Part V**

Hank Voight brushed his thumb down his unshaven jaw as he entered Molly's with Sean Roman.

Erin tensed in her seat beside Jay, as Hank approached their table. Chief Boden's voice boomed over the Karaoke music, welcoming the ex-sergeant home with a handshake and pat on the back.

Voight smiled at Erin, but her expression remained blank - he'd abandoned her, like Bunny had all her life. How could he reappear and expect her to welcome him after months of radio silence? He'd neglected responsibilities to help Olive raise Daniel; obsessed with chasing Bingham's connections and cleaning up _his_ Chicago, without a badge to keep him grounded, leaving 21 vulnerable.

"That son of a bitch," Jay put down his beer, rising from his seat on her behalf.

 _She'd stood in the downpour, pleading for Hank to reconsider, but he'd remained persistent, told her to leave and let him avenge Justin. Erin fought for Hank's humanity, she ignored Bingham's cries, focused only on saving the light in Hank's eyes – but she was too late. As she drove, she heard the gunshot over the pelting rain, and hum of her car engine, and cried._

That night when he'd executed Bingham at the Silos, she'd lost her boss, father-figure and mentor.

She swallowed, voice dry and scratchy as she squeezed Jay's arm.

"Jay, I've got it. Take Daniel home, I'll grab a ride with Atwater," she gave him her car keys.

Kevin, she noticed, hadn't budged from beside Burgess, who had her own issues: confronting her ex, Roman, who'd asked her to move to San Diego with him. Their break up had been bittersweet. He encouraged her to follow her dreams; to be a cop for them both.

Erin turned to Daniel sitting on Sylvie's lap, unaffected by the drama. He hadn't noticed his grandfather - too busy laughing at Hermann pulling faces at him from behind the bar.

Jay closed his fist around her keys.

"I love you," he murmured. "See you at home," he stole a kiss.

Erin smiled like a dork, as Jay lifted Daniel onto his shoulders, then drained her beer.

"Good luck," Gabriela said, as Erin went to confront Hank.

She heard Diego and Eva performing _True Colours_ , with Laura and Severide cheering them. She wanted to be happy for Severide, for finding light in the darkness, even if it was at Antonio's expense. She left Matt and Gabriela and pushed through the crowd, eager to eject months of suffering, when Olinsky caught her left elbow.

"Easy," he began. "I know you've got beef, but we've more important things to discuss."

"Like what?" she hissed, struggling to escape his grip.

Olinsky pulled the toothpick from his lips.

"Like how Crowley plans to reassign our entire unit?" he pressed.

Erin pulled herself free, arms crossed over her leather jacket.

Olinsky adjusted his cap over his eyes, and nodded to Ruzek at the bar.

"Lindsey, I know it feels like you can't forgive Voight for what he's become, but everyone grieves differently, and maybe you can understand _why_ he did it?" he murmured.

Erin's heart raced as Hank approached, her head reeling with accusations.

"Daniel deserves better, Al," she hissed.

"That's why he has you," Olinsky replied, squeezing her fingers in comfort.

Erin steadied her frantic breaths, avoiding Hank's curious gaze.

"I know, I should have called," he began, as though that was the only reason she was mad at him.

Erin gritted her teeth, failing to control her emotions and erupted nonetheless.

"You abandoned us to go on a suicide mission! Your family needed you," she yelled.

Hank pocketed his scarred hands.

"I'm not here for your forgiveness. I did what I did, for Justin."

Erin shook her head in disbelief, while Ruzek intercepted Hank, hugging him briefly.

"Hey Boss, it hasn't been the same without you," he muttered.

Erin eyed the exit, hoping Jay and Daniel got home okay, the snow fall looked heavy.

Hank removed his jacket, taking the beer Ruzek offered him.

"Al, what's going on? Antonio practically smothered me before I got in the door?" he joked.

Months of frustration, anger and disappointment set Erin off again.

"What's going on are repercussions of your decision to leave us. If you'd called, maybe you'd be in the loop! Antonio's suffering isn't anything to joke about either. He was interrogated by Crowley over your resignation, stressed out of his mind with the threat of losing his job because of his loyalty to you – that loyalty which almost ruined my career, remember?"

"Erin," Olinsky warned, a sadness in his eyes.

"No, Alvin, he needs to understand his choices have consequences! When you turned down the Lieutenancy position, Crowley concluded that without you in charge, Intelligence needed new leadership. We were to no longer use your fear-tactics to extract confessions, ending the operation of the _Cage,_ and _Silos_. She said 'throwing out the old ways were necessary, for new beginnings' - _the team you built, and the cases we take, are under threat, all because of your choices_."

Hank chewed his cheek, letting Erin finish her tirade, leaving her breathless and flushed.

"I'm grateful to whomever moved Bingham's body from the Silos to clear my name," he addressed after a beat. "I admire that loyalty in my unit…" his sentence faded, lost in his thoughts.

Erin glimpsed Antonio blowing into his gloved fists to keep from freezing to death as he paced up and down the streets. She hoped he and Sylvie could work things out.

"Antonio," Ruzek fake-sneezed, in fact, it was Erin who'd given him the tip.

Hank continued, "…But I won't apologise for protecting my family, or for how I ran the unit, or because I fell short of the person you wanted me to be, Erin. The only apology I'll make is to Justin, who I failed, and I will carry that with me for as long as I live."

 _Hank ignored Bingham's pleas for mercy: there was no mercy when Justin was murdered._

 _Rain muddied the dirt beneath his feet, and the light from Erin's headlights faded, leaving only darkness and heartache._

 _Bingham's demeanour changed, confronting Hank with a sneer: he'd found enjoyment overpowering Melissa Wild, who'd fought for her life, scratching his neck before he slit her throat, tied her hands and ankles in barbed wire, and stuffed her in the boot of her car._

 _He'd warned Justin for meddling in his business._

 _Hank raised his gun and squeezed the trigger._

 _Bingham's body crumbled into an unmarked grave._

 _Hank turned skyward noting storm clouds, then shook the filth from his shoes._

"What about your _grandson_?" Erin shoved Hank. "Or did you _forget_ about his existence?"

Hank put his beer on the table behind him and took something from his jacket pocket.

"I returned to tell Olive she can have the deed to the house," he gave it to Erin. "I won't be needing it," he explained to Erin's stunned expression. "I never expected you to live in that house, Erin. Carmila told me if anything were to happen to her, she wanted me to burn it, she didn't want to burden anyone with cleaning the carpet…." he joked to lighten the mood.

Erin lowered the deed, catching Al's nod, and told him about Olive's decision.

"Losing Justin devastated her, she insisted Jay and I adopt Daniel, and give him the love and support she couldn't. Olive's gone, and she's never coming back, not even for Christmas."

Hank paused, scratching his temple, then admitted honestly.

"I'm done with Chicago, I can't fix the streets any more than I have."

"I don't understand," Erin said, re-reading the document, before Ruzek grabbed it.

Hank took her hands, bidding his time, aware of Matt and Gabriela's presence.

"I shot Bingham, Erin."

"I know, I was there."

Hank nodded, distractingly, his eyes clouded over, reliving the night for the hundredth time.

Erin felt his hands begin to shake, and squeezed them in support.

"I don't regret it, he was filth, but I do regret not teaching my grandson to take responsibility for his actions. When I leave here, Roman's taking me to the Ivory Tower to confess, and I will accept any penalty. I left the unit in good hands, and even if Crowley insists, there are people there, who won't allow her to usurp the unit I built. Platt, one of them."

Olinsky cleared his throat, while Erin and Ruzek exchanged alarmed looks.

"Platt took the Lieutenancy position, and is working tirelessly to overturn Crowley's decision, but you know what the board is like. I fear, the old ways are lost, as are our jobs," he explained.

Hank sighed, a hint of that darkness she'd feared returned to his eyes.

"Leave it with me, I'll make it right," he promised, touching her shoulder.

Erin shook her head, overwhelmed with emotions – for months she'd wanted to cut him from her life after his selfish actions, and now when she could lose him forever, she couldn't allow it.

"No, Hank…" she refused to let him be the martyr.

Olinsky's words resurfaced in her mind – of course she could understand the need for revenge. It was all she could think of when she remembered Greg Yates, and the trauma he put her through. And anyway, hadn't she shot Yates to rid herself of his evils and to avenge Nadia?

"That scumbag killed Justin, and Melissa! He deserves to rot in Hell, you can't give up. Daniel needs his grandfather – someone who can tell him about his dad, to answer his questions, the ones I don't know," she explained. "Please don't turn yourself in," she pleaded, holding onto his hand.

Hank wrapped her in his arms, the way he had done when she was a teenager.

"I've left a hell of a legacy, but I need to do this for my sanity. And who knows, if I pay my dues, I might be out before Daniel's fortieth birthday. I'll even give him _my cell number_ ," he joked.

Erin refused to joke over such a serious matter, and hugged Hank, wishing for more time.

"I love you, Erin, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, but I need to make amends. Daniel has a family who loves him, and I knew, well, I think I always knew, you could look after yourself, you always have," he kissed her forehead.

"Promise me one thing?" Erin asked thickly, tears dripping onto his shirt.

"Anything," Hank promised.

"Walk me down the aisle tonight?" she asked.

* * *

Sean Roman removed his snow encrusted beanie, as the heaters inside Molly's warmed his frozen fingers and toes. He heard music, beers clinking, and laughter as the Baby Shower continued. He recognised his partner's laugh and found Kim swatting Atwater with her hand, as if he'd made one of his lame jokes, Sean smiled.

Adam Ruzek drank alone at the bar, lost in his thoughts.

Sean wondered if he and Kim had reconciled, but could see no wedding ring on her finger. Behind him, Lindsey confronted Hank with Olinsky, and Sean tuned out of their conversation, nervous for Kim's reaction: it had been three months, maybe she didn't feel the same.

He locked eyes with Kim, and grinned, seeing her again made his heart swell with love.

She jumped from her stool and leapt into his arms, knocking him off balance.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

Her nose sent tingling sensations down his neck as she spoke.

"I missed my friend," he admitted, dropping her to the ground.

She blushed a little, her smile infectious, and pushed him playfully.

"Did you forget to buy sunscreen in San Diego?" she laughed, noting his snow burn.

Kevin chuckled, "You know, with your Irish complexion, you really ought to stay inside," he added.

"Ha ha, I've been snow boarding almost every day. You should come visit one day. So, who's your new partner, Burgess?" Sean teased, looking around Molly's for a new face.

Atwater nodded to the pool table where Cap handed a wad of cash to a feisty blonde.

"Officer Hailey Upton, she's an Aries, likes Horse-riding, and catching bad guys," Kim explained.

Sean frowned. "What's that, her _Tinder_ profile?" he remembered the dulcet _Francesca._

Kim glanced at Atwater, who drained his beer, and avoided their looks.

"Why don't you tell him, Kevin?" Kim insisted, crossing her arms.

"There's nothing to tell, we went on one date, _one_ ," he grumbled.

Sean could envision Kevin with Upton, he guessed, catching Kim's smirk.

"Things really have changed around here," he noted, as Kevin went for more drinks.

Kim squeezed Sean's hand, leaning against him with a warm smile.

"Not everything," she whispered.

* * *

Sylvie stared at the ice melting in her virgin mojito, rethinking the night's events.

It was supposed to be her baby shower; a time of celebration, love, and second chances, but she should have known the night wouldn't go according to plan.

She wished Antonio would confide in her, especially now she had a baby on the way – she needed to trust he would be there for them. She knew she wasn't living a fairy-tale; sometimes there weren't happy endings, sometimes life wasn't easy, but Antonio's reaction had cemented her fears, maybe he would always love Laura, his childhood sweetheart, over her?

She sipped her drink, shivering from the gust of wind which blew in from the open door when Erin and Hank left. What really irked her wasn't that Antonio had drunk too much, or that he'd tried to break Severide's nose… _he'd lied_ , and promised he was _fine_ , when he was far from it. Releasing a slow breath, Sylvie put her ring on the bar, unclear about her future.

"Tell me I'm not crazy?" she asked Gabi, who stood behind the bar.

"For wanting to marry my brother? Or in general?" Gabriela mused, wiping down glasses.

"Both?" Sylvie sighed, resting her chin in her hands with a pout.

Gabriela shrugged, watching her other half, Matt Casey, dancing with Louie.

"No relationship is perfect: it's messy, and complicated, and sometimes it doesn't last," she said.

Regret pulsed through Sylvie's chest after another sip of her drink. She couldn't help but wonder if what she and Antonio had was real or just a fling?

"When Laura left Antonio, she erased _fifteen years_ of his life," Gabi explained. "She fought for custody and discredited his job because to her it _was_ to blame for their failed marriage. It's the choices you make which determine your future, Sylvie. So, you can either let Antonio's outburst end your relationship, _or_ you can forgive him, and create a life together."

Gabi wiped down the counter with a tea-towel, leaving Sylvie to contemplate her next action.

"I need to talk to him," Sylvie pulled her coat over her dress, and stuffed her phone into her pocket.

Gabi picked up Antonio's ring, and threw it into her best friend's gloved hands.

"You'll be needing this," she said. "In sickness and in health," she smiled.

* * *

Sylvie hugged herself to maintain body heat, repeating her speech in her mind.

She noticed Jay and Daniel parked on the street, eating hot jam donuts, and getting icing sugar all over their faces. Whatever happened during Voight's sabbatical must've been forgiven because Erin and Hank got into the car together, and Erin said something to Jay, making him grin.

Sylvie watched them pull from the curb, reminding herself to find Antonio.

"You shouldn't be out in this weather," Antonio said.

Sylvie clutched her racing heart, having jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Neither should you, this _is_ our baby shower, or have you forgotten?" she snapped.

She noticed his black beanie had a hole in it, and his diamond earring was flecked with snow.

Something else was going on with him, she just needed to pry it from him, she thought.

"Antonio, you promised to be there for us, and yet, you still have some loyalty to Laura, and I feel like I should be questioning yours, to me. I understand you loved her, and that you spent most of your life with her, and that you both have Diego and Eva, but that fight in there, you've got to see how it looked? I can't help but think you still love Laura, and you never really loved me."

Tears dripped down her face, and she cursed her stupid hormones.

Antonio sighed, turning his back on the wind, and trying to usher her back into Molly's.

"Laura was my wife for fifteen years, Sylvie. I care about her, and I want what's best for her, but I'm not in love with her. I'm sorry things are a mess right now, it will get easier, you'll just have to be patient with me," he said, touching her wet cheeks, gently.

She rubbed her freezing nose, and remembered her ring in her fist, Gabi was right, relationships were messy, and complicated, but that's what made them real. She removed her gloves with her teeth, Antonio watched, and slipped her ring back onto her finger, with an apologetic smile.

He sighed, covering her hands with his.

"I'm sorry I let things get out of control, having had those beers. I've been trying to cope with everything myself since the divorce, and I didn't want to trouble you with what you had going on, but you're right, we're partners, and I need to let you in, especially now we've a little one on the way. I don't want to lose you, Sylvie, I love you, and I was stupid not to confide in you."

She was taken by surprise when his lips brushed hers, breathing life into her lungs.

* * *

The party finished when Otis accidentally blew the fuse on the Karaoke machine, sending Molly's into darkness. Sylvie had, thankfully, opened her baby shower gifts, and even managed to get Antonio and Kelly to agree on a truce. Diego and Eva wanted to see the Christmas lights, and Laura and Kelly announced they were going away for the holidays, up to his father's cabin.

"So, when do you go on Maternity leave?" Laura asked, casually.

Sylvie and Antonio walked together, with Diego, Eva and Louie running ahead.

"I'm transferring to Med, so there's a spot free on Ambo, there's going to be a bit of reshuffling at 51, but not until next July," she explained. "Any advice for the next eight months?" she asked.

Laura leant against Kelly, glancing at Antonio before admitting her pregnancy secrets.

"Honestly, get organized, buy yourself some comfortable pants with elastic in them, and those triangle pillows; they're a blessing for your back. Health wise, stock up on vitamins, as well as fruit and vegetables, less sugar, and remember to exercise or at least meditate, be gentle with yourself."

Sylvie nodded, making a mental note, and hoped she didn't forget it all.

She had bought some pregnancy books over the last few weeks, trying to prepare for the upcoming months but found she fell asleep after the first paragraph, not because they weren't interesting, but because her job demanded so much of her. April offered the transfer last week, and Cruz told Sylvie about some great meditation and Yoga classes in the same building as his Zumba class.

Antonio unwrapped his arm from Sylvie's shoulders, and checked his messages.

"You guys have to see this," he raised his phone to show them a video message.

Erin's voice called out, with Jay's chuckle in the background. The sky was a vibrant blue, and palm trees blew in the breeze. Wherever they were it wasn't winter, Sylvie thought. Daniel and Jay sat on the beach building sandcastles, their freckles camouflaged beneath pink zinc.

" _Sorry to skip out early, guys, but we had an appointment, our wedding! You are speaking with Mr and Mrs Halstead, see you after our honeymoon! We hope you have a fantastic Christmas and new year's, and do keep us posted on your baby news!"_ Erin blew a kiss into the phone.

"Lucky bastards," Hermann grumbled, as Cindy laughed.

The snow whipped against their coats, and coloured Christmas lights blinked around them.

Sylvie pulled Antonio's arm around her again, smiling when he kissed her cheek.

"Lucky alright," he muttered, grinning against her ear.

* * *

Hank stood outside the prison, admiring a photograph in his handcuffed hands.

The last time he'd seen Erin smile like that had been when she'd received her Police acceptance letter, following in his footsteps - he'd never been prouder. Jay, despite how tough he'd been on the ex-military lad, had become someone Vought could count on to have Erin's back 24/7. Erin finally had everything she ever wanted: a family who loved her unconditionally.

Commander Crowley leapt in joy when he'd confessed to Bingham's murder, but with one condition; during his life sentence, he'd become a private backer on the Police board. With this deal it ensured his unit, with Platt's consent, could extract confessions by any means necessary, with the Cage operating, rather than the Silos – now a crime scene.

To tell the truth, Hank didn't have any leverage, but he owed it to his team to try. He donated half of his savings to the unit, and the rest, he gave to Erin, inciting her honeymoon to Hawaii. Crowley and the board hesitated, but Platt came up with an undercover opportunity, which, if Hank obliged, could secure his early release, all he had to do was report on the corruption within the prison.

Hank owed it to Justin, to ensure he didn't make the same mistakes he had in the past. He looked up at the armed guards nested in the prison towers, and the barbed wire surrounding his new home. He knew who he'd meet; ex-criminals, arsonists, and drug lords he'd arrested. He tucked the photo into his shirt, and chewed the inside of his cheek, waiting to be transferred to his cell.

"Hank Voight!"

He ignored the death threats behind rattling fences, as he walked across the dirt, the sun hot against his neck. The jumpsuit he wore wasn't a good fit, a size or two, too small, he scowled. He confronted his past actions without regret, pulled along by a cranky court martial, who smelled like whiskey.

"What are you in for this time?" the guard sighed, crossing his name off a list.

Somewhere in the distance he heard a car door slam, and someone shouted his name.

"Murder," Hank stated.

* * *

Kim and Sean agreed they were only friends, but after a few too many of Hermann's egg-nogs that philosophy went out the window. She had a hulk-sized hangover which never disappeared after two Panadol. She rifled through piles of clothing to find her ringing phone, vaguely remembering it was Christmas. Sean grumbled beneath her doona, as she snatched up her bra.

"It's probably my mum," Kim said.

She shook her phone from her bra cup, but missed the call, and held her spinning head in her hands.

"Good riddance," Sean mumbled, before gentle snores rang out beside her.

Kim squinted at her screen, typing in her personal security code, before working out who had called.

There was a voicemail message from Erin Lindsey, she hit play.

" _Merry Christmas! Jay and I got married, and we're about to swim with the dolphins! I'm calling you because I'm leaving Intelligence, I'm going to be a full-time mum, I owe it to Daniel. I want you to take my spot upstairs. I've already let Platt know. You're going to do great up there."_

Kim dropped her phone, stunned. She'd turned down the opportunity twice for personal reasons, but now nothing stood in her way, the spot was hers, and she released a slow breath, trying to control her nerves.

She shook Sean awake, excitement building in her chest.

"Roman, I'm in," she hissed. "I can't believe it!"

Sean rolled over, confused, his eyes staring at her over the top of the doona.

" _Intelligence_ ," she pressed, unable to stop from smiling.

He sat up, and kissed her in congratulations.

"That's great, Kim," he grinned. "It's your chance to shine now."

Kim broke the kiss, torn between her emotions and her head.

"Sean, we weren't going to complicate things," she said, breathing in his scent.

Roman curled her hair behind her ear, sending tingles down her face and neck.

"No, we weren't," he agreed. After a beat, "I'm proud of you, Kim," he murmured.

Her forehead rested against his, and she recalled their flurry to undress, falling onto her bed with heated kisses between patchy breaths. Sean murmured how she smelled of strawberries and vanilla and chuckled. She kissed his shoulders, heat radiating from their entwined bodies, as it snowed outside. Kim traced his ears, and lips with tentative fingers, mesmerized by his soft gaze.

He smelled of eclipse mints and second chances.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, studying the scar on his neck. Michael Ellis had targeted her partner, and could easily have shot her too. She hated Ellis for making her doubt herself, for manipulating the jury, and abusing the Black Lives Matter campaign - she'd acted on instinct, professional in her chase, and shot only when provoked.

"No regrets," Sean kissed her cheek, and reached for his clothes.

She knew Intelligence dealt with cases far more dangerous.

She was ready for anything they threw at her.

She'd already taken on the world.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Christmas day celebrations up next! If you have any Christmas requests for these couples, friends, let me know as I am still working on ideas. There will be baking, mistletoe, and happy endings though. Please review x**


	8. A Night of Firsts 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Apologies for the delay – spent the year studying my Diploma in Early childhood, which meant 48 assessments, and even with my usual procrastination, I've struggled to write. Since it's Christmas, I thought I better try and complete this one. Some changes to canon x**

 **A Night of Firsts**

 **6.**

Sylvie woke to Diego and Eva creeping downstairs and smiled into her shampoo-scented pillow. It was December 25th, _Christmas!_ Antonio had collapsed into bed at 3am after wrapping gifts. His breath tickled the base of her neck. She had left a glass of whisky for 'Santa' and a carrot for Rudolph; a childhood tradition she wasn't about to give up, just because she was pregnant.

Diego's _'there's a freaking foosball table, like Dad promised,'_ was shushed by Eva, but his excitement could not be quashed when he saw what Sylvie guessed was propped against the coffee table – Antonio's guitar; restrung and polished with a new book of works by the Beatles. Eva's squeal woke Antonio, who blinked bleary-eyed in Sylvie's direction.

"Merry Christmas," Sylvie beamed.

Eva's strums carried into their bedroom, as she sang: 'Let it Be.'

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time does your family get in?" he glanced at his phone to check the time.

Sylvie hadn't seen her family since moving to Chicago, not counting the skype dates or phone calls in the middle of the night. Last she'd heard, her sister, Hope had finished her nursing degree, and accepted a job in Indiana. Between Sylvie's job as a paramedic and her parent's dental surgery, it was almost impossible to make plans, but this year, they had reason to celebrate.

Sylvie rested both hands on her stomach – to think in 8 months' time she'd be holding their baby in her arms. She turned to Antonio and explained the text she'd received from her mother.

"Their plane gets in at 9am, so we should be at the airport by 10, then we'll go to Gabi's together. Hopefully this snow won't get any worse," she frowned. "That's all we need, my family stranded at the airport for Christmas!" she sighed.

"Oh, I don't know, I like not having to leave our bed," Antonio kissed her, caressing her cheek.

Sylvie smirked, tempted by his invitation, but there were Christmas presents to unwrap! She broke his kiss, giving him a 'we have stuff to do' look, and climbed from their bed.

After a beat, "Does Cruz know you set him up with your sister?" Antonio's lips twitched into a grin.

"Of course,and he's looking forward to it," Sylvie uttered, stepping out of her pajamas.

Antonio's eyes lit up with mischief. "You do realise he'd do anything for you, right?"

She opened her mouth in protest. "If you're insinuating he's still in love with me… he knows _we're just friends_ ," she threw her pajamas into her fiancé's face. "What if Laura had brought Kelly…hmm? You'd have…?" she put her hands on her hips, with raised eyebrows.

Antonio grinned, "… been the perfect gentleman," he admitted.

Laura had face-timed Christmas eve, while Kelly cut firewood - the sound of an axe reminded Sylvie of 'Lonesome Polecat'… but she kept her _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ references to herself and wished them a great holiday while Antonio prepped dinner.

Sylvie made a 'I don't believe you face' and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

After a steamy shower, she lay three dresses; a pink, blue, and black, on the end of their bed.

"I like the black one," Antonio grinned, kissing her cheek on his way to the shower.

"I know, but I'm not sure your mother would," she hinted. "I want to make the right impression."

Antonio sighed, pulling his t-shirt over his head, and standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Sylvie, mum doesn't have a problem with you, she's happy I've moved on. Trust me, you don't have to worry,' he said, ridding himself of his boxers, and stepping into the shower. "Besides, she's too preoccupied with cleaning out Gabi and my old rooms, before she sells the house, and she's already sorted a box of old toys for our bub, which I have to remember to pick up next time I'm there."

Sylvie didn't feel comfortable showing her cleavage to his parents, so that left a conservative 1950s floral dress, or a slip dress with spaghetti straps. Procrastinating her choices, she applied her make-up before the steam from Antonio's shower fogged up the mirror and she had to leave.

* * *

Gabriela's hand shook, making it impossible to put in her tear-drop earrings, so she released a steady breath to balance her nerves. She wanted this Christmas to be special for Louie, but that's not all that worried her; her parents would be in the same room together since their divorce.

Ramon had announced the end of his marriage during her parent's 40th anniversary, in front of close friends and family. Her father's decision shattered her perceptions of her parent's perfect marriage- everything she'd aspired to in her lifetime had been based on a lie.

It wasn't until Ramon moved out of their childhood home; lost his job, and gambled his retirement fund, that he returned to her life: a stranger. She convinced him to attend rehab if he were to stay with her and confided in Sylvie about the importance of family at Christmas, torn by Antonio's refusal to invite him, and her need to forgive their father.

Gabi felt somewhat connected to Sylvie's parents, as a parent who'd adopted – it was important for her to get to know them, and if they were willing, they could answer some of her many questions. She flattened her red dress and left her bedroom to see Matt and Louie tidying up after breakfast.

Everything had been organized for Christmas lunch: from the tea lights, to the crackers Matt had on each table setting: the menu consisted of traditional Dominican mains: Antonio's _Puerco Asado_ (Roast Pork), with Gabi's _Moro de Guandules con Coco_ (rice, pigeon peas, coconut). Side dishes: Camila's famous Apple and Pork _Empanadas_ and Ramon's _Ensalada de Coditos_ (pasta salad).

Sylvie insisted on her cranberry and white chocolate cookies, a hit at Firehouse 51 while Cruz, brought the much-needed Mandarin liqueur to serve with the mandarin-soaked cakes for dessert. There would be a choice of tea or coffee, and chocolate truffles – Eva and Diego's favourite part.

"You look amazing," Matt said from the kitchen sink, hands camouflaged by soapy bubbles.

Gabi twirled on the spot, making Louie laugh and mimic her.

"You better get changed, everyone's arriving at 11am," she reminded her husband.

Louie picked up his monkey, still in his pajamas, and threw his blueberry stained napkin into the bin.

"Let's get you out of those pajamas," Gabi offered Louie her hand.

Matt dried his hands on a dish cloth and pointed to a parcel on the kitchen bench.

"Mum sent us some baubles for the Christmas tree from Seattle," he mumbled.

Gabi noticed the pain in his eyes and acknowledged his words.

"I'm sorry, Matt," she whispered.

Matt's relationship with Nancy was tainted – she'd murdered his father to protect him after years of emotional abuse, causing a rift between Matt and his sister. Gabi couldn't imagine her mother shooting their father. Ramon only fell out of love with her mother… in comparison to murder, it was minor. Yet, despite Matt's trauma, he always listened to and supported Gabi, and aided her when he could. She'd once stopped herself in the middle of a rant about Ramon, thinking of Matt's father, and how insensitive she'd been to complain about hers, when Matt's family could never recover.

" _I should be grateful I still have a father in my life…" she sighed amidst folding laundry._

 _Matt shook his head, pulling her into his arms._

" _You're not insensitive, Gabi, you're the most selfless person I know. In fact, you taught me to be a better person, and I can't change what's happened in my past, but I can change my future, by being the best father I can to Louie, and by supporting you, because you've been there for me countless times, and I don't know how I survived as long as I did without you."_

The central heating kept the apartment warm as windows fogged, and snow fell upon the window-sill. It was going to be a white Christmas, after-all, Gabi thought.

* * *

When Louie and Matt were dressed, Gabi gave the all-clear to open at least one present before everyone arrived. Louie released her hand, awed by different sized gifts. Gabi squatted, whilst Louie chose a gift with a gold ribbon, labelled: 'to mum, love Louie.' She removed the wrapping to reveal a framed photograph of them all with Santa Claus from the local Shopping mall.

Obviously, Matt had helped with the gift, but still, tears welled in her eyes at Louie's thoughtfulness.

She hugged her son tight. "I love it, Louie, thank you so much," she said.

Matt pointed to something behind the Christmas tree, nudging Louie with his hand, "Louie, what's that? I think it's got your name on it!" he said, sharing a smile with Gabi.

Louie's eyes grew wide, and he pushed a tricycle into view, climbed on, and pedalled around their apartment. Gabi's heart swelled with pride, and love for their son, and in that moment, she knew as long as they had each other, Christmas would be a breeze.

"Merry Christmas, Gabi," Matt pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, baby," she whispered, hugging Matt's waist, and enjoying a moment of serenity.

* * *

Antonio was on the second verse of Elvis' _Blue Christmas_ , and Sylvie still needed to make her decision, or she'd be tempted to join him as Martina McBride. Blotting her lips, she threw the magenta tissue in the bin, and pulled on her blue dress, then fluffed her wavy blonde locks.

 _Not bad,_ she thought, noticing her baby bump in the mirror: she imagined a boy or girl staring at her, like the mirror of _Erised_ in Harry Potter, with anime-like eyes and dark hair like their father, an actual possibility. Baby names flashed through her mind, and she pictured herself at the bottom of the stairwell shouting for Eva, Diego and Neville to come for dinner.

"Tea?" she called from their bedroom door.

"Sounds great," came Antonio's muffled reply beneath the flow of water.

Sylvie found Eva hunched over her guitar in the lounge room _,_ the sheet music for _Blackbird_ open on the coffee table. The teen plucked the strings with nervous concentration, whispering the lyrics and pausing to adjust her fingers on the right chords.

Sylvie encouraged Eva's confidence by harmonizing with Eva's voice – something she'd learnt in the church choir.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

 _All your life,_

 _you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Black bird singing in the dead of night,_

 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,_

 _All your life,_

 _You were only waiting for this moment to be free,_

 _Blackbird, fly,_

 _Blackbird, fly,_

 _Into the light of the dark black night_

"You should bring your guitar today, we could sing Christmas carols. I used to do that as a kid…sit around the piano, whilst Hope played, and we sang everything from _Jingle Bells_ to _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_ , but only if you want to…" Sylvie scrunched up her nose in an apologetic way.

"Maybe after a bit of practice," Eva said.

Sylvie glanced at Diego, unpackaging her present.

His reaction meant everything - she'd stood in the mall perusing everything from camping gear, to pop culture in a hope to bond with him in future, and discovered, stuffed in the back of the shop, a new chessboard: _Doctor Who_ themed, complete with Daleks and Tardis'.

"I…Sylvie…thank you, this is the best present ever!" he hugged her round the middle.

She smiled, "You're welcome. Maybe now when you teach me I won't get muddled with the names because I'll just _Clara_ you, instead of Checkmate!" she joked.

Diego sighed at her somewhat lame joke, 'you're hopeless,' he said, when he released her.

"I'm afraid so," Sylvie shrugged. "Tea?" she said, leaving the room to boil the kettle.

Diego retrieved a present for Sylvie, who had returned from the kitchen.

"Eva and I picked it out, we hope you like it," he said, giving her a shy smile.

Eva put her guitar against the coffee table, eager to see Sylvie's reaction to their present.

Intrigued, Sylvie pulled at the corners of the wrapping paper, and saw a box, blue in colour... for a second, she thought it looked sky-blue, sort of like _Tiffany's…_ her heart skipped a beat.

Antonio appeared in a suit, with a blue tie to match her dress, and ruffled Diego's hair, noting the themed-chessboard 'woah, is that a Doctor Who chessboard?' He kissed Eva's forehead, 'Merry Christmas, beautiful playing,' sat on the armrest of the couch and clapped his hands together.

"Ok, big day, we're picking up Sylvie's family from the airport at 10am and going straight to Gabi's from there. Eva, you've got three hours to get ready. Diego, I suggest you jump in the shower first," he teased.

Eva waved at him to be quiet.

"Dad, shush, you're ruining the surprise," she complained.

Sylvie tried to decipher the gift's contents by Antonio's unhelpful expression.

Eva and Diego, she found, had very good poker faces, and even as she pulled the bubble wrap from the box, and undid it, the object inside remained a mystery. Suddenly, a tea pot fell into her palm; a tea cup; and some much-needed Peppermint tea.

"I think there's something inside the tea pot?" Antonio suggested, before Sylvie could thank them.

She opened the lid to discover, indeed, there was _mistletoe_ inside.

"This isn't tea leaves…" Sylvie muttered, raising it for all to see.

Eva narrowed her eyes at Diego, who shot an incriminating look at Antonio.

" _Mistletoe?_ How did that get in there?" Antonio continued, despite the roll of his children's eyes. "I fear my parents' relationship can't be salvaged by _anything_ , let alone a beloved Christmas tradition! I wouldn't put it passed Ramon to bring a plus one!" he exaggerated, with dramatic gestures. "I pray this Christmas won't be a disaster," he muttered, massaging his temples.

Sylvie put her teapot on the table, while Eva and Diego went to get breakfast.

She squeezed Antonio's hand, "If you were looking for a good luck charm, I think it's a horse shoe, or a Four-leafed clover, not mistletoe. And, I know you've lost faith in Ramon, and I'm not excusing his behaviour, but I hope your parents can put their differences aside for this family, _or they'll have me to answer to_ ," she lifted her chin, determined this year to have the best Christmas ever.

Antonio brushed his thumb down her cheek, leaning in to kiss her.

"I've seen you wake up on the wrong side of bed, it's not pretty," he joked.

Sylvie gave Antonio his present, an envelope with a piece of paper inside.

"This is the date of your next ultrasound?" he said, confused.

Sylvie nodded, "yes, or the day we discover if we're having a Neville or a Luna."

Antonio grinned at her Harry Potter references, as Sylvie raised the mistletoe, returning his kiss.

* * *

Hope Allison Brett paced back and forth in the airport lounge, holding her phone above her head for much needed cell service. _How could the airport do this to her?_ She was waiting on very important confirmation – and for her emails to go down now, well, that just wasn't good enough?

"Hope, honey, will you sit down before you bump into somebody?" Mrs Brett glanced at her husband, lost in his thoughts beside her as they waited for their flight call.

Ignoring her mother's advice, Hope turned on the spot, tilted her phone and yelled, 'Yes!' the few bars of internet made her heart skip a beat, and she clicked on the newest email in her inbox with bated breath. She read the email, 'payment received, yes, two tickets, seat number, yes.'

"Hope, listen to your mother," Mr Brett sighed, stretching his legs. "I'm going to look at that chocolate shop, who wants to come?"

Hope brought up her tickets, staring at the photograph of Niall Horan with heart eyes.

"No thanks," she said, enlarging Niall's face with a sigh.

* * *

Diego, Sylvie, Eva and Antonio stood in the lounge of the O'Hare Airport waiting for Sylvie's family to arrive. It was almost 10am, and Sylvie had sent messages to Hope, receiving emoji's and questions about Cruz. Antonio and Diego had raced across the carpet dodging people and suitcases, just for the fun of it, whilst Eva hung back to speak to Sylvie.

"So, is your sister as annoying as my brother?" Eva asked, hands pocket in her jumper.

Sylvie laughed, thinking of her relationship with Hope, as they walked to Terminal 2.

"We've got our differences, but I was lucky; she was my best friend growing up," she said.

Diego and Antonio caught their breath, doubled over, hands on knees, grinning.

"What does your sister look like?" Eva asked.

Sylvie listened to the boarding calls and scanned the gate for her family.

"She looks like me, but with longer hair, taller, because of her stilettos, and she loves to wear jeans with those crop-top things, I could never pull off, and she has a smile like Scarlett Johannsen," Sylvie released a nervous breath, standing on her tiptoes to look over those un-boarding.

Antonio nudged Diego in the arm, pointing to his son's jacket pocket.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Diego pulled a paper sign from his jacket pocket, creased into four, and held it above his head. "YO, BRETT PARTY!" he shouted into the crowd descending upon them.

"Here, I'll hold it, I'm taller," Eva offered. "Look for Scarlett Johannsen," she told him.

Antonio's hand slipped into Sylvie's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

'MOLLY'S ANNIVERSARY / OPEN MIC GIGS', the sign above Molly's rippled in the cool breeze.

Otis had the idea when Hermann told him he was closing Molly's due to Christmas. He pitched a night where those who had nowhere to go could attend Molly's; a home away from home. Of course, drinks would be half price: with Eggnog, brandy and sherry shots, and a new waitress, who Gabi knew, to help him with the predicted rush.

Stella Kidd wiped the counter, watching the door with a dissatisfied look, as the 'rush' Otis predicted, turned out to be a few veterans who scrambled for the heaters, and Hailey Upton, who deshelled peanuts with one hand, reading phone messages in the other.

"How long you open for?" Upton asked Kidd, hanging her leather jacket on the back of her stool.

Kidd poured her an eggnog shot whilst Otis interrogated people by jabbing his finger at the sign, as they did their Christmas day chores.

"Until 4pm, but I could convince Otis to shut, if it's dead like this in an hour," Kidd stated.

Upton made an 'alright' face, nodding in agreement, and downed the shot, smacking her lips.

"Well, I for one am glad you're open, it takes my mind off my mum, who died of cancer," she sighed, studying her empty glass. "Christmas was never full of cheer in the Upton household."

"I'm sorry," Kidd muttered. "Do you want some fries with those peanuts?" she grimaced.

Hailey looked down at her empty peanut shells and laughed.

"Sure, that would be great," she said.

* * *

Kevin, Sean and Kim entered Molly's just before lunch, escaping the flurry of snow dampening their coats. Kevin removed his beanie and brushed his shoes on the welcome mat. Kim released Sean's hand and smiled in delight when she saw Hailey Upton at the bar, devouring a bowl of fries.

"I thought you said she was spending the holidays with her aunt?" Kevin grumbled.

"She changed her mind," Kim said, walking over to hug her.

Kevin adjusted his jacket and brushed his finger along his stubble, nervous suddenly.

"So, you going to spill the beans on what we're celebrating?" he asked Sean.

Sean patted Kevin's shoulder, grinning for two reasons.

"Nope, you'll just have to be patient, but you won't be surprised. And, 'she changed her mind'- must've been a bloody good date for her to change her holiday plans like that?" he teased.

"Shut up, Roman," Kevin muttered.

Hailey, he noticed, had left the bar with Kim, to take a seat at a nearby table.

"Stella, four eggnogs? Yes – eggnogs!" Hailey moved to wall-side of the bench, letting Kevin fill the gap.

Kevin avoided Sean's smirk, and put his hands on the table in what he hoped was a 'normal Kevin' position, whilst Sean and Kim sat opposite them.

"So, what's this big announcement, Burgess?" Kevin asked, shooting a curious look at his ex-partner.

Kim glanced at Sean and did a little drum roll against the wooden table to release her excitement - she had almost let the news slip three times on the car ride over.

"I've made Intelligence, I'm starting next week!" Kim squeaked.

Hailey and Kevin sat in a stunned silence, letting Kim's news of her new role, sink in.

Stella served their drinks. "Congratulations on the new job," she directed to Kim. "I've heard good things about District 21 from Gabriela Dawson. I've transferred to Firehouse 51, any pointers?"

Kevin and Sean picked up their drinks, as Hailey raised her hands, shaking her head.

"Don't look at me, I'm still new," she said, leaving a few bills on the table.

Kim sighed, "Sure, just listen and learn, the whole team at 51 are incredible, you'll be fine."

Stella nodded, and waved Otis off, who was calling her from behind the bar.

Patrons were arriving in dribs and drabs – the mic night proved to be a success after all, with people bringing their own guitars, singing karaoke, and covering every Christmas song imaginable.

Hailey leaned onto the table. "Let me get this straight, just when we discovered we're badass partners, you decide to take a job in Intelligence… without me?" she whispered.

Kim's smile faltered, second guessing Hailey's response.

"Lindsey rang me, she's leaving Intelligence to become a full-time mum," Kim explained.

Kevin's eyes widened in shock, "Erin's leaving?" he interjected.

"She wants to give Daniel what she never had, her undivided attention. Look, that's all I know."

Hailey huffed, but raised her shot in the air. "To Burgess, for accomplishing her dream."

A tray of drinks smashed to the floor, and Kim saw Adam Ruzek amongst the broken glass.

Her stomach sank, and she shrugged, thinking he might be supportive, after all: this was her dream, working in intelligence, and she didn't want it to be awkward between them, not anymore.

Alvin Olinsky and his daughters, Lexi and Michele, rose from their seats, concerned.

Kevin steadied Adam, "you alright, bro?" he kept repeating, with no answer.

Adam turned to Olinksy, " _You knew Erin was leaving..._?" he accused.

Alvin put some money on the table and told his daughters to get some mocktails.

"I knew, and I respected her decision, as should you. Now, if you're not going to congratulate Burgess, then I suggest you sit your ass down and raise a glass."

Adam grimaced, pointing wildly at the door.

"What happens when Crowley gets wind of this? First Hank, now Erin, and even if Platt thinks she can overthrow Crowley's plans, you might be next, and where's that leave me, huh?" he shouted.

The singing and unanimous chatter died, people began to stare.

Olinsky raised his wine glass, directing everyone's attention to Kim Burgess.

"Where you belong, in a unit that values each of you for your _Intelligence_ , and skill set. It was never a fixed team but one which gave opportunities to those who earned a place there. To Burgess!' he raised his wine glass. "Welcome," he said.

Kim blushed when cheers rang out, Sean leading the cheers much to her embarrassment.

Kevin encouraged Ruzek to chill, hands gripping his jacket.

Hailey watched the whole thing with annoyance, Kim didn't deserve this guy raining on her parade, she frowned. _Who did he think he was?_

Michele and Lexi returned with mock-Pina Coladas, and matching smirks which Olinsky make a point of deciphering later. There was an echo of voices and clinking of glasses around them and Kim's cheeks burned from the attention.

Sean winked, and she beamed into her beer.

She deserved the attention, he thought; Kim had saved his life on multiple occasions, and he knew he was one of the reasons why she'd turned down Intelligence - this time there would not be a third.

"I need some air," Ruzek escaped Kevin's hold, and shoved Molly's door open.

"Is he always like that?" Hailey frowned, after a beat.

"Yes," Kevin, Sean and Kim sighed, as the door slammed in his wake.

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gents!" Joe Cruz turned to see his small class watching him with apprehension and delight. Hope kicked off her stilettos to join Eva, Diego and Louie in the lounge room, where Matt had moved the coffee table, giving them ample room in the already small apartment.

"Let's do this!" they followed Cruz with an increased level of concentration that made Gabi, Sylvie and Antonio cheer from the kitchen. "Ok, loose arms, wriggle those legs, that's the way! Brett why don't you jump in and show them the next move?"

Sylvie shook her head, "Oh no, I don't think-" she blushed, catching Camila's interested look.

Gabi and Matt gave her a, 'you know you love it' look, and she sighed.

"Okay but I'm a little rusty," Sylvie stood beside Cruz. "Joe was the first person who befriended me here, he let me join his super dope class, and we've been friends ever since," she explained, rotating her hips, lifting her knees, and pumping her arms.

"This is so much fun!" Eva laughed, begging for Gabi to join in.

"Okay, what the hell," Gabi mimicked Diego and Louie's attempts with an amused smile.

Ramon, Camila and the Bretts applauded from the table where they revelled in the mandarin dessert cakes, drizzled in tangy liqueur as Matt and Antonio cleared up the table.

Gabi picked up Louie and danced with him around the room, whilst Hope looked at Joe Cruz with newfound appreciation, and Sylvie went to find a glass of water, catching her breath.

"At least, Ramon's being civil," Matt noted to Antonio, dropping the cutlery into the sink. "Nobody would think your parents were divorced, watching them."

Antonio nodded. "I threatened him to behave, or I'd throw him in a cell," he grunted.

Matt nodded, taking note not to piss off Antonio, or else he might find himself in that same cell.

Gabriela walked past with Louie and shot her brother a 'not now' look, making him drop the subject.

Matt grinned at Louie, who waved at him over his mother's shoulder.

Camila suggested they retire for tea or coffee. Ramon sat in the chair in front of the television to watch the 5 o'clock news. Diego found a dusty _Pictionary_ beneath the coffee table and pulled off the lid. "Who wants to play?" he called out.

Gabi served the mandarin desserts, and Sylvie's cookies onto plates, she beckoned Diego to bring the game to the table. Antonio's phone buzzed, and he checked the message, showing Gabriela a picture of Laura and Severide with Santa hats on outside a bonfire toasting marshmallow and smores. A tagline read: 'MERRY CHRISTMAS, FROM PARADISE.'

"Now I'm craving marshmallows," Gabi sighed. "Come, dessert's getting cold," she encouraged.

"So, what's this about Kidd joining 51? I just got an email from Platt?" Antonio asked.

Gabriela shrugged, giving out spoons with the desserts.

"I'm just helping her out, and you know as well as me, she'd be perfect to cover Sylvie's maternity leave, and my spot in truck 81." Gabi said, distracted by Diego and Eva's calls to divide into teams.

* * *

Antonio took a plate from Gabi, and caught sight of Sylvie amongst the kids, a cushion propped behind her, fingers wrapped around one of her cranberry cookies. For a second, he was lost in her innocence, beauty and passion, until Gabi's punch in the arm woke him up.

"You'd tell me if anything serious was going on, right?" Gabi scrutinised. "You've got that fixed look, like the time you went undercover for Narcotics and almost had your head blown off?" she pressed.

Antonio shook himself from his daydream, and bit into the dessert cake. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

* * *

"I better talk to Ruzek," Kim said. "Make sure he's okay," she finished her beer and excused herself.

Hailey grabbed Kim's arm, staring at her like she'd just asked an axe-murderer his birthday. She looked at Kevin, and Sean with an incredulous look.

"You can't be serious? You don't owe that guy an explanation, if anything he should be the one to apologise. He is not worth your time or energy," she prompted Kevin and Sean to agree with her.

"It's complicated," Kevin and Sean stated, burying themselves in the next round of beers.

"He was my ex-fiancé, I still care about him, just not in the – I love you, sort of way," Kim explained.

"So, what! Let him be an adolescent, and you and I go and sing some karaoke!" Hailey suggested.

Kim looked at the door, and then at Sean, as if torn between her head and her heart.

Sean put down his beer and moved out of her way.

"Whatever you decide, I'll _always_ be here for you," he said, kissing Kim's cheek.

She smiled, overcome with emotions, and buried her head into his shoulder, hugging him tight.

"So, what will it be, Burgess?" Hailey asked, putting down her beer with an expectant expression.

* * *

"Come on, Dad, it's tradition!" Diego banged his gloved hands on the wooden edge of the ice-rink.

Eva twirled on the spot, while Sylvie watched in amazement - she never had the patience or the skill.

"You should go be with your kids, I'll wait here," Sylvie encouraged. "Mum, Dad and Hope will be back from admiring the Christmas lights soon anyway," she tried to convince him.

Antonio narrowed his eyes, "You trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

Sylvie laughed, "No, I just don't want you to miss out on spending time with your kids."

Antonio kissed her forehead and rested his forehead against hers, savouring the moment.

"I appreciate your concern, but right now my responsibility is to this kid, and his/her mother, I'm not worried about Eva and Diego: they're old enough to take care of themselves."

Sylvie bit her lip, deep in thought, but in all his tenderness and commitment, she found no fault, Antonio would help her raise this child, as well as Eva and Diego, and that's all she could hope for.

She smiled, resting her chin against his shoulder, and hugged Antonio tight.

"Sorry Diego!" she called, "Your dad is like a hot water bottle! I'm not letting go anytime soon!"

Diego sighed, but didn't persist in the matter, taking another turn around the rink.

"It's my Dominican blood!" Antonio joked aloud.

Sylvie turned to the rink, just in time to see Hope skate onto the ice with Diego greeting her.

"I for one think she and Joe made a good couple," Antonio added, his arm around her.

Sylvie smiled, "a match made in Heaven," she agreed.

* * *

Alvin Olinksy made sure his daughters were safe inside his car before locating Ruzek - what would become of Intelligence was a pressing matter for them all, but Molly's wasn't the place to get into it.

He felt Ruzek was his responsibility since he'd plucked him from the academy: a cadet with a short fuse. The kid was reckless, arrogant and inexperienced, and maybe he'd overlooked Ruzek's resume in his need to find an undercover cop at short notice, but he'd vouched for 'the kid' – who stood by him through his divorce.

Olinsky pulled his cap down over his eyes and headed towards the figure in the alley, chewing on a toothpick, out of habit, and keeping up his 'street persona'.

"You ready to leave or would you prefer to keep scowling over things you can't control?" he asked. "Burgess earned her spot in Intelligence, and she's going to need your support."

Adam lashed out at the garbage bins and disrupted a family of rats.

"I refuse to be _her_ mentor, she can find someone else for all I care," he growled.

Alvin chewed on his toothpick, aware of the minutes they wasted, standing there.

"One piece of advice? Don't let your feelings for this woman ruin your career," he said.

Adam glared at him, quick to retort.

"What, like you? Michele's living proof of your infidelities!" he snapped.

Al nodded, trying another tactic to make Ruzek see sense.

"I don't regret my time undercover. What I regret, is having to lie to the people I love. The job is tough, it's not all sunshine and rainbows, you should know that by now. Think about the effect it has had on everyone so far – Hank, Erin, Antonio, Jay. We've seen hellish crimes; but we've stuck together through the worst of it, now think of Kim – this job could crush her, is that what you want?"

Adam walked toward him, finally seeing sense Alvin thought, but he would be disappointed.

"So be it," he said. "She's not my problem, she's yours."

Alvin heard footsteps behind him and saw a surprised Kim, having overheard their conversation.

Ruzek looked Kim straight in the eye, and said, "I've already requested a transfer," and he disappeared down the street, leaving Alvin to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Hope and Sylvie sat on the park bench overlooking the ice rink. Hope showed pictures of her newly planted herb garden, hanging from her apartment balcony. Sylvie had never invested in gardening before, but she needed something other than Yoga to calm her after a long shift. Antonio, Diego and Eva had retired from skating and were drinking hot chocolates with her parents.

"Anyway, I'm hoping to plant some strawberries, but I don't want the bats to eat them, so until I figure out some kind of mesh or deterrent, it's only a herb garden. Oh! I _finally_ got pre-sale tickets for Niall's concert this morning! Do you wanna come? I bought two tickets just incase-"

Sylvie smiled at her sister's excitement, always glowing whenever she spoke about _One Direction_. As a child they'd been inseparable at festivals and concerts, but these days, apart from the odd karaoke at Molly's, Sylvie hadn't attended an event in years – not for fun, anyway. She'd attended plenty accompanied with Gabi, their trusty stretcher and Ambulance 61.

"That's great, but I might be in labor," Sylvie answered, massaging her stomach.

Hope squealed in joy and clapped her hands together.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunty! We have to plan a baby shower. Obviously, I'll be drinking your share and we can play games, buy clothes, and toys, and paint the nursery – I'm thinking something like _Canary Crystal_ …" Hope said, putting her phone away.

Before Hope stressed over decorating her bub's nursery, and sent invites to everyone, calculating her monthly budget, Sylvie took her sister's shoulders and said 'breathe' until they both laughed.

Changing the subject altogether, Sylvie moved Hope's attention to the current matter at hand.

"So, what did you think of Cruz, I mean, he's not Niall _,_ but he's a good friend?"

Hope pulled her gloves on, scratching her forehead beneath a grey woollen beanie.

She paused, opening and shutting her mouth and Sylvie knew despite initial thoughts she and Cruz had 'hit it off' at Christmas dinner, something wasn't quite right.

"No, but I can see why _you_ dated him. And, I know he's a good friend, that's why I'm keeping it casual. I've got enough on my plate with work, and life, I don't need to complicate things," Hope said. "But I appreciate the thought," she smiled.

Sylvie hugged Hope. "Well, I'm perfectly fine with you both dating, in case you change your mind."

Hope made a face. "Yeah, well, if he's still interested in me in a month, then I'll know it's meant to be. For now, we're friends, and I'm going to promote the hell out of his Zumba classes back home."

Sylvie laughed, "Okay then, but if you have a spare ticket, maybe you should ask Joe?"

Hope sighed, a frown lingering on her lips.

"Fine, but only if I can't find anyone else to go with."

Sylvie was determined to vouch for Cruz.

"I guarantee you will have more fun with Joe, than anyone else," she grinned.

* * *

Antonio and Sylvie dropped Hope and her Mum and Dad off to the airport, and drove home where Sylvie retired early, exhausted from the day. Eva and Diego stayed up to watch _Love Actually_ and consumed grilled cheese sandwiches for supper. Antonio checked on her through the evening until he found her snoozing and _Strong as a Mother: How to Stay Healthy, Happy, and (Most Importantly) Sane from Pregnancy to Parenthood: The Only Guide to Taking Care of YOU!_ open on her chest.

He turned off her bedside lamp, moved the book to her bedside table, and pulled the duvet up over her pajamas. _This, he would miss._ His job had taken precedent, and although he'd fought against the assignment, Crowley and Platt both agreed, for this particular case, he was the only person who could go undercover – the only problem was, it was long term.

He heard Erin's voice echoing in his mind.

Was this not the exact thing Hank Voight had done: abandoned his family at their time of need?

What made things worse, wasn't the case, but the confidentiality clause – he could not tell Sylvie about the case, only that he'd be gone for a few weeks. His life could be threatened, and they could all be in danger if anyone discovered his true identity. Laura had been right about one thing, this job, he loved it, and maybe that was his curse.

 **A/N: I'm back! I started s6 of Chicago Fire, and stopped after Hope arrived lol yep, I'm loving my AU instead. I'm not sure if I will catch up on the current seasons, due to most of my otps being cancelled on the show #creys (except for #Stellaride woo hoo). Anyway, for now, there will be another chapter, and since I'm on holidays I'll try to update some of my unfinished fics too. Reviews welcome, as always x**


End file.
